


Animorphs 2: An Insane Second

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: (and that's not a joke), This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fed the entireAnimorphsseries to a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new book. This is what happened.I had to get away from myself.A bad thing I was a box and my head, start flooring this speed.Then . . . words or something else. If it saw him, when I thought with a lot, I was burned in the air. I was, the way to the other hand to be contacted in mid mind.





	Animorphs 2: An Insane Second

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network the _Animorphs_ series. We fed Dernan every _Animorphs_ book we could find, let him learn them over several hours, and then asked for more. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

Jake and  
Rachel and Marco and Cassie would have to get the program, then was  
calm. That had been a better than a fact that the Hork-Bajir.>

<I don't know,> I said. <An insane second.>

<I wouldn't be for a welf thing,> I told Ax.

<The size of a ship,> I said softly. <You know, I don't know. All the mall  
the others they can stop the battle.>

<When we are. They don't have the pathetic touch to say able to bother to  
see it. I was there.>

All turn and started to think about what he'd been told. I can see the  
six size of an air. The size of a totally casual wings. The crisis aread at  
my blades that can get to a crash.

I had to get away from myself.

A bad thing I was a box and my head, start flooring this speed.

Then . . . words or something else. If it saw him, when I thought with a  
lot, I was burned in the air. I was, the way to the other hand to be contacted in  
mid mind.

A shock was too long.

In and out, we had belense the bird of my family.

Taxxons are something with the track.

The street was almost tough again. I was talking!

<They, we want to both blow the stomach of the pool,> Ax said.

"The power of the Andalite ship was the sens of a tremble," Marco said,  
convincing the pool without to be a sub-visser.

"You know? I don't have the bigger male. I didn't want a little sold into  
the water, too," I said. "That's a sub-visser and here we can be sorry."

<Yes. I have been able to choke your mouth and wolves, too,> I said. <We don't  
know, is that what you do.>

<We will be to shove up the sight of our organs and transports and some time,>  
Tobias said. <I'm a human who's been on those pathetic peels, and then, too.  
They're the only things and they want to be able to control me at the same time.  
We can get out of here. I'm a good time to do it and go and stay in there.>

A human worried. I don't know. Why should I go things?

"I have to believe it's sample on her that the Yeerks can't see that, but not  
a little over," Jake said. "Yeah. That will be in the street. You know the  
complex. Then I'm not sure what you do."

I laughed. "I think that story are not all at the bottom of the body and trapped  
the barn."

I turned to see me. "I'm going to tell you to build your morph," Marco said.  
"A big battle in the colony. What do you mean? Who could the Yeerk has see  
him? The plan. A military time. The time are waiting to have me. It  
isn't as soon as the people in the shocking path."

"I had to get out of here on the bushing beam," I said. "I don't have any  
predators."

"I don't think I had to shoot this morph," Marco said. "There are no one here."

"You are an inch little over the creature while he has said it to the  
other time," I said shreaded. "A men, the problem. The sub-terrible courage,  
it's no little time and thought."

"Trust me." Then to me. "I don't think we're still in morph to think of all  
this while I control one of them."

I shook my head. "And who are it to do something?"

I shook my head. "And that then's going and do it. The sun.

A starfish of serious, a crack. If the body hit the corner of the massion,  
I wondered if it was an accident. I shouldn't have been there. But I was safe  
for a strange trie.

"Here's the man someone with the same, but then's a butterfly when you were  
gravite."

<It's not a beast we could have been seen about the tree overhinds what is the  
most of the problem of on the Yeerk pool that had to go from a horse and a cat  
ship.>

I hadn't seen the thought then shake in a trap. But I was an actual power of the  
thrint working at the shark and complained. It was a sudden target. Better  
than the tire of a burger. I saw the building.

<This is time to territy on a trap.> Arbron said. <I didn't think the one of  
us took off.>

<Tobias? In the moment, when I don't know, they want to tell you to tell your  
father's hair.>

<The second time is an Andalite. We have to survive!>

"The others, we're a band of confidence," Marco said. I wondered when we could  
stand. I saw it, trust me. The one were humans with the store. We were a still  
stop, was a little to stay there. As we climbed and right then I could see the  
termore bathroom. The second band of masters were a cluster of the sun slipped  
away.

<I don't know what to see that mission. I was taken to my brain. It's not the  
only one at the familiar concert.> I told him, at last, I was surrounded, and  
the only way to get them out. The beach was angry.

And then, the boarder began to shot up on my still and search the blading. The  
feathers swung through the street. I went flying. I floated inside the ship.  
The floor began to dome at the truck and stood.

<Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!> Jake yelled over.

<What?> I said.

<We're there,> Ax said.

<I coming a burst on the sun whine worst,> I said.

<You know, we have to demorph,> Marco said. <I will be able to create this  
plan where we aren't bit in here.>

It was a super on our home to have almost assumed this happened to the  
same fact. The Yeerk was still half a head of arms. They had a soldier in  
the skin, and shot up and then hung to my brain. The others had been almost a  
story and all.

<I don't know what to do. The only most weight, too. Ax said home with two all  
the sense of the morph, but not,> Ax said.

"We're gonna see the thing. You have to do sharks at once," Marco said.

"And they are superthing to sound."

<Ax? And I don't know what to do.>

<I think you'll be there working out. I'm not alire and tell you all that.>

"You're alive without him." The shoulders would brought up.

<I'm sorry. I know what that was a state. Because we aren't all so much as  
an alien, what are we sure?>

<I am seen, Ax.> It was the only month that he was seagely that he was all around  
me. A little to be a strange control. Huge, buttering, strangely surveillance,  
as a bathroom seen. Because they could not have get happening.

"The surface of a torture work. To the big guy out of there," Marco shot  
back.  
"And it's now alive, the others, and I're a human at the talk thing. If  
it's all she would have been a beautiful head."

"What are you doing?" It asked me. "I'm not a stuff there's so much better to  
see this war. Those or whatever."

"Yeah."

I went to the barn.

"And yourself something is too late," Cassie said. "This is a little tiger. It  
we want to be safe, a boy, we're all out. You know where if you're so mady to  
be a bullet to me."

I shrugged.

"I have them. I was in the building and don the way your masters, the Yeerk.  
We can be flashed. And these who shummered up and along the power so was  
the Yeerks. And what it's the only way I will think about humans. It was  
always a big bear. We don't know if we saved me." The Yeerk in her head  
began to shout a bank of human head, all we should.

"What do we do?" Jake asked softly. "You can't get away. Without manigal at the  
fact that it's not a guy and that there was story." I laughed strangely. <I has  
to see, a sudden boy. You can't stop them above the sharks, shoot.>

<I don't want to get there,> Tobias said.

<Wolf meat?> Tobias asked as I saw his hoof. <Aldrea makes me little trip. I have  
to do this. Well as well,> I said, and we asked. <The sight of the side of  
the box. And that would be in the way of teachers in a second box. And there  
at an Andalite bad arrogance. And an Andalite. And if we have the sharp half  
of a trouble. But we do not believe. But they'd said two million men strikes  
in hunter since the bird.>

"Yes, you are an interition of this bottomer," I said. "We're the most than  
when this troop who's started to be still still."

<What's going on?> Jake asked him. Then he whispered and tried to go out  
of the cage.

<What thing was that?> Marco cried.

<Who is there?> I asked. <You've got the second of a studie of humans.>  
"You want to do if they won't happen!" I cried.

Aldrea started to say that."

"You know if you will say this so trouble, a human morph, that's a great space with  
some sort of case," I said.

"We have to drop on him," Jake said, and shot the bot of his heart. "I think I  
have no creater anyway. I'm getting a group. We are not successful if you  
had to get out of here? When the Yeerks did the other signs, what was happening.  
She'd be trying to be able to see this problem. I haven't took a couple of men  
and some wings white and such a spear, buried a computer contral of his hand.  
A paralyzed block and atcles of secret, and supportering seats." Her face  
were starting to shoot his memory. "That wasn't so, a little building," I said  
angrily.

"I'm non on home. I will see it." I walked into her head, staring at us, the  
words and my history. "I won't trust me?"

"In that matter where this warrior? It's sick in the communication with my  
stalk eyes in the way out of the back. I don't know. I'm staying a guerrilla,  
whatever, is it a treaton of accomplicated parts with another bird?"

"We've started five thousand feet of peering and filtering," Cassie said. "It  
was some kind of predator and should have been a big path. And the old Hork-  
Bajir holding out the significant thermal on Earth in the woods, too."

"Are we sure that you'd still stand? I hit me. I will never have a human-Controller  
for me and I want to be any story."

"They decided we could hear my other stalk," I told the car wasn't that I saw  
it.

"It was all our livas set it are," I talked.

I smiled.

"I was sure it's never the morph with your mother start," Rachel said. "What do we  
say? I can see the trees.>

"You know, I will be able to sel me out," I said. "All the surface will do that."

"You are guided at a species to die in the way they won't be about the same  
trapped body." Marco stepped at the car and was becoming a smile. "What the -  
what if they don't wear a boy or only the sheet are well in a fate, the one  
where I say would have been to be hend to the Yeerk pool, we have to demorph.  
They can't see it in that third whole species."

<You are not going to be fast,> Jake said.

<I'm sure I have never seen the survival of the Andalites,> Tobias agreed. <And if  
you were all weirded them. There are thousand feet according for a stretch of  
the trees. We are not fine. Too fast. I hope they aren't the ones they will  
discover her. It is one of them. We were allier.>

<It means,> Tobias said. <And ten seconds, that's a spider.

<You worry,> Marco said.

<They aren't heating at the bottom of around my blade as they are about a shark  
when I sense the cavily with trees as we stood and suddenly check the  
Yeerk pool where they won't be stopped to morph into some solid. Although I  
knew he'd told two hours there was no one and he would be able to say a way.  
It will be so thirty as wirrid and a strangely soldier.>

I felt like a way to discover those studiotions. They were soldiers and several  
seconds. But that was as bad as I was. But if I could see me, the battles I  
saw the size of a few malls and sharp teeth. Masses around us. Thought is that  
I was so some of the most allies of the prince of an Andalite. Besides, they  
didn't want at the mission. And an Andalite brother, we were safe.

"You know that?" I said. "It would be this way to start the one."

"What are you doing to me?" Cassie demanded. "I can't see that.

I sucked in a legs. "What is that? We're trying to see the story. You won't let  
them be trying to be to be complaining work and sat with the sun still there  
and help them."

"I don't see how to break a second ten to the ship in a single long stress,"  
Jake said.

<It does need to,> Tobias said.

"You'll be hanging out!" Cassie said. "Who is about this?"

I said now, too hard at the box. And as I was another truth, I was going to  
be tried. It was a bully and the ten thousand years. And then I seemed to  
get it.

I had to be okay. But we'd stop there, a little at the tank. My father  
was trapped. How was I supposed to stay, I did not such a ship in my  
sense. I was a buntalonicaton with the shelter of a force field. I was  
seemingly brave.

I could stop through an angle, we threw movement and become the tracks.

The second thing was with the chance.

Then I could see the teacher and strange, blastened collar short. Then I seem  
to grind it. The chunk of shallows and mouths of the top of my head.

I can support a little between another. And the words were gone. I would  
see any cat. I heard the feathers.

I could not hear the sharks. I coming out a few seconds about maybe how my  
brutals had seen the bear. I had to be talked.

I could hear the seeming coming out of six. I would be found it. Because it  
wasn't much of the word. I could see the computer, to the ones that  
were alive, shouldering at the men to the street and then. But I didn't see them.

And all of my barn was so too big.

<Ax?> I said, stopping me and the battle was a button, all about happy but me.

Tobias crushed off the common heart. <You can think it must be the other of  
this, to the others.>

<Those were a morph,> Ax said. There was a secret wearon on the stars. The  
fear. The chunk we were in seconds. Twenty mental planets were annoyed, because  
we didn't survive in them. It would be to start any of that.

They were trying to take our powers of my friends. They were all than any money  
on the stuff.

I watched the bell of the boans. But then I saw the trees at a transparent  
whale. I shook his head at him.

"I was almost because I can't stay in a busy animal with the sink there."

"No millions of years about the thing I work," Jake said. "I don't know what  
he work an Andalite would start to say, but I'm supposed to be in."

"I think the other world is. They'll be the ones on the Yeerk pool with all. A  
power to get a great planet the Yeerks. They were sure to be chased. They  
have a sensor to be able to be sure of the shape of a pointless to try and  
see humans are not an answer this, a time."

The side of the back of my hands caught him and landerad. And I heard a  
brown, slamming army and the campers.

The basement, the black stairs of the black path of the skin of the clicks. I  
couldn't fly and weird the sub-visser that can stop them.

Then . . . too! I couldn't go from blood fire.

<What down was stop it? I can't go to my body. I don't know. But then . . .  
these cats,> I said.

"That's a box. It's a small speed. Who can we be strange, you were starting  
there in this planet and tremble at the Yeerk? There's a soldier with me.  
Tell the stealth. And they would have been submishion in the morning. We're in  
all the situations, but no one is an insane presence of the submarine. That is  
all a family.

"Wait, they don't have to do it," I told Ax. Sadly, I saw the personal stupid  
story of heat. The shark shifts and hooves appeared at once, wider and broken  
army and stick.

It was an engine, that I knew it was so safe. The things were the many, and I  
could not see that I wanted to be an expression to say a lot of the same.

I shot up to the dragonfly side of the chance. I saw the ball of spock. I  
started to distract my bed and that much longer. But I could see it then was  
back in the world where I'd have been.

And then I see the ship and a space and stairs of the ship that was,  
but was still so fast, and was there? I could fear the problem in the side. It  
spend the balance, at the bottom of my maintenance. And a stick of stalk eyes  
stood busy, a little so we had the bottom of a thousand miles on my head.

<I have beauthonest as a sea control. You're the only ones who were going to  
believe what you are,> Tobias continued. <And while you, too.>

<I'm got to get into the sky,> I called to me. <There is a morph and  
this wall of the Yeerk species.>

<They'ren't some kind of a matter harm,> Tobias said. <Are you dead? What's her  
to do this trap?>

<That would be a bad shark as the stuff we have to be forced for a spider,>  
Tobias suggested. <That's a big guard. And if you were not as fast as I do.  
What always alone is about to travel and the transparent stuff.>

Ten minutes, the others were no one or what was happening. I wasn't sure the  
Yeerks were all of up for a while. And was an Andalite. The Yeerks were  
assumed we had survived who we were surprised that we were standing in a black  
all the same trees.

<You're going to be on a story of the Yeerks!> Aldrea said.

<The Yeerks will show me in a place the Andalite warrior.>

<And then, is that a hundred people around the seat at the salam around them?  
Without an empty building we've been already borrors in the wall, several  
one was.>

<The Yeerks aren't the Yeerks they continue at the force for survivily things!  
What they?>

"What do we have?" Rachel worded as I said a little. I could still throw over  
his tail blade and followed him.

<The time is starting for a long sensation,> Arbron said. <If this is the  
other, the thought of this company. They'll be all along there. And if this  
is the survivor, what are you?> I asked.

<I'm seen and start there.>

I swallowed a start of the trees and cold, shot up toward three dozen other second,  
but whether that was the serrated white shadow we had struggled with missions  
that were all at least to see what?

<Thank you, Rachel. Anyway. Why don't you keep her a human around?>

"What do we hate? I'm alive." I turned to his stalk. The building had been  
able to tell yourself if the Yeerks had been a hawk at his own mail body.

The side of the Yeerk pool is a pair. But we can't get into the Yeerks. They  
don't trie that ship. And they are normal in my help. But I didn't want to  
thrawtar a lot of point the Yeerks who should have been some strong to morph  
and flave as an inside. And then, if we would have been still a start and  
force of somewhere. I could feel my friends to start all at once, then to the  
Yeerk pool with his home way, the two-hour fight and was home.

"I wanted to see a spear from some strange sort of and as shredder of shifts,  
shoulder blows around the trigger," I said. That moved and he had been still  
stronger about the meadow would be so such a falcon. Aldrea said a high-plunged  
convenient was a seriously car. "If you were surviving with me, there are  
sensitives anyway. I have strange time in horrible as a beautiful communicat.  
In the side of the mall we've goted the shape they will show of her out  
off their massive body. We can go for a morph."

"The problem," I told her. "I'm not going to be seen to me."

"What?" I said, stuck in another horror.

It was like I was alone. Anyway, in the morph, it was large. The beach would be  
fast and tall. I could see the patch of moved and runned into her back.

The sun did not think.

<Ax! The changes of the construction site.>

A lung brush was being too late at a long stark. I was getting away.

And then I felt the studios shot and cold. Blood crowded over the sidewalk  
to the back of the shoulder.

<I'll take the beat or something about the beach and around the them area,> I  
added. <I've stood a great star. It's not getting a chance.>

<It's a stripe of a bird,> Jake said.

"Well, we have to do anything way to decade. We want to be still totally absurd  
and about the support of a car. Which is wearing his personal band."

"We have a security sease," I said.

I handed my head and stood in a hologram, the ball blade was an entertainment  
safe than he was going, helplets. He saw the plan with a flesh and three food  
was a search of the Yeerks, and wheely had been almost lifted up and a  
little ship the start seemed to be some serious thing.

<We're so little a human bear. Also?> Ax said. <Are you the old man and, if  
that was the same thing, I don't have any many trucks and stand tired. They  
have to brought off.>

<And what? This is the only one who can stay out of morph. There's something  
we can do the ship was a perfect plane to do that. It's all shaking.>

"I thought I was try to be another stale," Cassie said. "I'm going to see how  
well at the box or the other thing. The Yeerks are a big thing with hard  
tree talks to the creature that we're still at a telephone burder, but it was  
all of us. And it's no big beauty. The Yeerks are not a hawk."

The two of us were a long trip. The Yeerks weren't even asking him.

And to say anything to the place. But interested a million speachs as a human,  
a few heading seconds to see him ten of that. A thing was a second servantation  
of the person. The only way to believe that it should have been some strange  
serious sound of secret water in the middle of the cave. I can't be able to  
start the body. That was the sensation of all of them.

There was a sound of suddenly seems to be concerned. I wanted to be some  
changes in the couple of humans.

I'd been in the water and a servant assumer that said, <I'm going to tell you  
what the Yeerks want.>

<All that? What disourced or die, the Yeerks will have bad forces to death and  
all that? And then he'll be a bear to a sense. The old time. It's a car with  
several man and morning. You know, in morph was a lot of the Yeerks. All the  
state was our secret, boying, some spice, though, we don't know, what are  
you?>

<It will be the same, and if you ate me, I could get out of here.>

<Then we have some of their body,> Jake said. <You are not a sub-time.>

<The others were there,> I said. <All the morphing is three seconds far. We don't  
know a big bird of the Yeerk fortenties and see them, because you are a  
child who was a beauty and a bird,> Ax said with the bird-specimen spider.  
<The captain is always trapped.>

Too much.

"Tobias? I'll see the people who call a lot of time to decide. You're the  
only way to do. The sun was seeing my speed while they's the most than any  
part of a big person who's already there."

"You know, the only one would they have been started to became a bunch of  
survival." She looked up. He looked around, like I heard some stealth  
parks."

The sub-visser looked at her. "We're all that way. In minutes, I have the  
truth. Who's going to show the bank of that sound, in a clinic building the talk  
each of the thirteen things wants to do anything to take?"

<We have to get out of me.>

<Andalites?> Ax asked.

"Yeah, too," Jake said. <What does it do?> he argued.

And then she was a strange almost too few humans. I could hear it. Tobias  
and Cassie were starting to tell him about having more than her. In host-bofy was  
the same time, they're growing on the tornado.  
There wasn't many members. And then I'd heard off. An order, I  
could see that they were a complaining seem.

The strange was the only officer, we weren't getting checking at her.

I was becoming mak. There's no way to stay in a station, but that was a short  
time. I caught a sensor show and a commander that the Yeerks weren't going to  
tell them the plan.

And there was no sound. I had not been seriously alive. There would be a  
few seconds.

The out of the sky, it was too loud and to see the strange spates. And then I  
saw trees were at least floiting them all over.

I was the blue box. I was still broken from the tank of the sun. If I wing a  
human, area well, something showing my mouth, a cat start to drop. Tobias was  
sure it was a great some of the morph.

I could hear them again. A half-hologram. A blue box onto the ships. In  
a car, I should have strained my mom. I stayed on a small, all-spider breath of  
tenth. At my memory, the creature was still slightly fact to move forward.

"I'm great," Rachel said. "Tobias and I and my memo wanted to stay this way the  
surface was cold about this sinking. Sub-Visser Tern's cage and morphing security  
confusion in a console.

And the sub-visser's mother had a show with my shoulder.

"What's the same thing? I hate my own morph and see the tired soldier."

My dad wasn't surprised.

"We're at the fear," Marco said, tense. "We're trying to get into and all we've  
been still alive about this, but tell me to demorph. It's a sort of things  
what's guessing we are. We've been too small and when I couldn't see it." It  
wasn't sorry for the bushes that seemed long to help that with the same.

"I could be the ones with that monster and see."

"I can't boles anything that way," Jake said. "Whoever they had to  
do with their part and a flea will be stored out of sight. Basketball."

<You always been sure we can find this, a sudden power to morph to a bullies,> I  
said suddenly. <You are the only ones.>

"What do you think we can't do, there's our father's species?" Marco asked  
as I strattled his hooves in my hand, and there was the plan where we were.

At least never were alone or seven. And I was so completely so totally  
complicated by made and surprised. I could feel the creepy blade windows.

Three of them would be stretching and the sensor world. At least not they  
was the wall. It was sharply stracked by the beam, and then, at last, as I  
start to dropped myself to the skunks, when I set off my skin, the street,  
and then without hurt, the side of the base were once more shellest and an open  
short wing.

I flapped the structure of a blue bullet, and slithered into my bed and  
changed as my head arm as the boarder stopped. She was surprised with his  
briefcome.

I hoped there was nothing to think about it. I had to bother in the basement.  
I had to deal with my brain study. There if he was saying if my mind was  
throwing my body as I cleared the closest-sight tiny blick weird, sharp  
trip in the steel bushes of body, their heads which, there were sentient logs.

The fields were the only way I didn't want to stop the battle.

I had to be tough to think in about ten thousand points. And then, and then,  
in my head would take the stop, something that chosen in midation, too.

<I am a sundar,> Ax said. <I wonder what this is when I seen.>

<You have an army of human sharks. They are trapped in a bare on a speak or on  
morphing,> Jake said. <They'll be a person over trees and too."

<The others have said to strange the starves of this time.>

"And there's no one to say, anyway?" Marco asked. "The time tell you the place  
in my brother, and a few minutes to stop him to see."

"We were a bunch of pretty sure and warriors," I warned. Salad still helpless  
a camp.

I shook my head, and then she looked stood at me. "I can think when the  
part of me."

"The ship was some kid at a time, always worried that I saw a strong computer  
with a long time. The polar bear was a human body. If you stayto see, we will  
be all off to anyone."

"It's almost too let my mother," Marco said. "I didn't know. But the Yeerks  
accelerated their missions. But it had to be in the sky if they had a morph of  
themselves. It's surrounded by the period. The Yeerk start is well in a battang.  
Wheterriting you were so taking some of them."

I looked. I had to demorph. I had been a people an answer. I didn't see all  
this was as well as he had started worse. Although the time it was strange  
to the other words and worth.

I had to do what I was doing. The time was the tail that seemed like a class  
took a fight. A final shape was an open.

Tobias's frantic legs. A fish starting to get the crack and contact my mouth.

And then I could see the changes of steep and stands. It comes and  
structures and aimed side to my fight. I was shifted by a box,line task than  
the tiger talking to stand on the crack through the bottom of a sinning  
shap that coming out of my face.

Tobias had gone to the battle. I caught a long tin tiny and the car bathed  
inside the beach.

<Where's the building?> Marco said. <That's the better six of us who had a meat.  
The Yeerk is something else would stay with them from the Yeerks for me, and  
they had to stop many morph. And the one who seemed a tough car will to be stay  
in some big person. And if it was so morphed and a human.>

<It's not late,> I admitted.

"You're a stars, Ax," Cassie said. "We can't stop it. We're too stupid."

<I think I did it,> I said.

I watched her still helped the three shoulders, threatening a therman, thanking  
myself in my head. They were bulny. The size of the ship. The store was brown  
and sheeting, startled to the concrutions.

A burger would shake my head on the grass. I stared at me with a strange concentrated  
bear.

I swung his tail blade to the sun back. I stared at the seriously smile. I  
was alone. I was an opportunity at a sixteen time I was there. I could see the  
corrod was to morph. I felt my blue-looking string of space to be sure,  
starting to say a little bad.

Ax, and then, in the court. And that stoppeds and bearst. Her eyes were shocked  
through the sky. Her body was clutching to an animal who'd had no sure of  
my brother. A few fighting morphs with the talons and beasting, stalking  
cattes. I was back at me.

I concentrated on that. But to my mother, I was gone. Both of myself was still  
crunching. It was almost suppressed. If it wanted to get that man was supposed  
to be able to stand the way I was breathing. It sat down. And I was  
still there. Those missions were an alley we'd array. It hurt. Bark and  
felt trunk around the sudden secret.

I'd been human. But it was the only way to talk. And what would he do? And a  
star is a sub-visser and had the father was taking the Yeerks. I'm  
also flying from the starf to some of the surfaces. Tha was the only one, and  
ten seconds.

All around me there were three seconds from the stairs. It was no space was time  
to be.

The sub to see the storiglies of a boot and a band of a step bellies of speed  
with the three-dayling complex, a start of terror. But then her.

I hoped was a security game. It would never be the only ones and the truth of  
the memories of that: The only train who had not even thinks. Backward.

I had to get out of his beating with me. It was so strong. And I would break  
into the cat. A car. I heard the color but being closed by the bus starting to  
star that target. Those millions of space came to save me. And then I could  
hear my beak spring of. I could said that. This is the barren who cried.

I thought the way the Yeerk should have breakhows over an answer, the Yeerk  
inside me. The Yeerk was taking home and stop. I was badly. But was, the  
thing was a little of stars. I could say that.

It was a sudden boy. It should have been some kind of charcet and an  
incredible blood with some of this car. Then he could have led it out of the  
construction site. He was the battle who took a few shily for the sun whose  
friends.

And I was seeing all this for me.

<What are you doing?> Marco said, but the sheer branches of mine was shaking  
her eyes the head at a small ship. <Yeah. This is the only thing.>

<I think it has been,> I said.

<We're going to see in the big stop,> I said. <They aren't good.>

<What was it?>

<That's what you're going to see them,> I said tersely. It was an order,  
but I could see in more other hawk body.

I clambered the window. Straightened a seat. The shot to see a shadow on the  
side of the controls, were growing on. If they were too much sudden, they could  
find the transparsnitied concrete and with his house, a little small and  
an Andalite and her first boyth.

I wondered when it.

I finally seems to be an inch all around the clearing. I counted on, she so  
they'd been too faint. And at least then I felt the time. My mother was a  
human. He was about four of them, to tell me about the shark. It made me strange  
that was no lot and the sense of so much to step at the moon.

"I won't be a pretty."

"I wish you were all sure the Yeerks can stay till he's strange. And I'm as  
well as the other story, and there are those species of planet to so much  
from me with the Yeerks."

"What do you think about is wait to support them a battle?" Rachel asked. "The  
strange chances of your brains."

"Which one will take a boy? As lungs, you want to say a human some story was the  
only one of their morphing cousid."

<They did not know,> I said suspiciously.

<That's what they can tough. It would see about the Yeerk pool in the  
car will send a strip of trees at the sand.>

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Taxxon. It must be a powerful process. It's not the big control to the Yeerk  
bodies and they have to the or sick."

"What?"

"It will be our park and all," I said. "I think I had to go over the places. I mean,  
it's a cat and seeing this word of the Yeerk pool."

<I whole in morph that we are,> I said saltwantingly. <You always be to manage  
to give up in animal. We're numbing a crocodile with ten stairs.>

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

<With that, it's too late,> Marco said.

<I'm sure what it's about to see and came out to the ship,> Jake said. <They will  
disappear to the single better, but this would be the simple.

I came to a cold couch. The others were supposed to be there when that was  
not the one-on-them. I was a great morph. Better than that. But I could see  
what the Hork-Bajir cold steel, barely, and their mouses, and weight in my  
bed and a shock of station.

They could not expect the food and said it would have began stracked to the  
process of my hand. They were green and carefully at a point. A subtlar steer.

And if I caught a strange thing I was going to see the mission of a second  
wall to the shark. The train.

It would be stronger. The shattering talon that saw the secret of the planet, and  
a stainced wall of all searching, something that shot up at the cage.

<There's a big gate.> Then his smells almost became soldier than her acquiring.

<I wonder where we are,> Ax said. <Then we say the point. And it is a human from  
me, and the captain travel is a little butt. To be humans. You have better  
than a bad stories, back to some other shock area of the shade. It's not  
a bird who would have thought of a bird. They're starting to ge from home and  
forming it and then happen to help out all the world the only time they chase. I  
have security armed with a blue box, and the trap of the Hork-Bajir. I can't  
see. Wouldn't what? All she says to me the others will see what how is the  
only trick.>

The Yeerks had seen the Yeerk forces were all trying to say something the  
Yeerks. It was some surface there were the technology. We had taken the Yeerk for  
this true white trip with the Yeerks through a lawyer.

They, they were near. And all of us.>

"That is the sound of the seagull to be samating," Cassie said.

<Yes, we're the beach of the Animorphs.> I answered. <All remard an engineering.  
They don't talk about the Yeerk species, but they don't want to get in human  
morph.

When we were sure it's something I know the surprise is. And the Andalites are  
the weak and an enciving officer. We have three days. And they're so sooner. I  
have a sound ou telling you that that has seen the plan.>

<If you and I are a spring all alive transmonies the Yeerks would be  
fascinated!> I said.

"Yeah, I don't know why," Marco said. "We'm not a solid sounc of all total  
caterpillars. As soon as I will trust you, too, they'd be there all at once.  
We cloaded there to go fill at the same time. The Yeerks have trapped in  
this one of the Animorphs, they'll be trapped. We'd brave it. And the Yeerk  
shurt will hope you're going to get in for them. And it would be a lot of  
sense of assumation with this taltic table. The power to say to be sub-terperist  
to me."

I said something that moved to the second later with his mouth.

"Yes. I can see that instead, of course. And that was a secret."

I swept out a security speed was some big blue box. The only work I should have  
headed from the completely shock. A speed, the only part of a big seagull  
closed and swept on a dresser space. Then the forest was a lot of trees.

<I wonder if what I can forget,> I said, that I could see it. I had a strong  
mind at that. A beautiful creature than a human, a bit, as the survival  
would be the morphing sub-visser.

<Then at least there is no weak,> Marco said.

<Ax!>

"I couldn't see what the Yeerks were all. That's what you want to do. Too sure  
who wasn't you with your?"

I walked out of the shadows, then shundered. Their stalk eyes was broken, but the  
fear was trying to go. It was a choice. If they swear at the same time. I see  
a floor. The others, a big black, bulky space book on a shark but was the  
weapons of his skin, which is a hawk. It was all still a series of powers.

And then instantly, when it had some tear and an Andalite the Yeerk invasion  
of the Yeerk pool would have to teach a bit of an ammeries that would brave  
a security shell. To being trapped, too, into the basement when human hears  
showing two other humans of the Andalite world.

"To all of you, Tobias," I said. "I hate many of us, the ones we can touch the  
Yeerk pool in the water are all or something from the pool. You would be strange.  
While the Yeerk inside my prince is to be, or any senses to the Yeerk pool  
stupid and hus and count in a bunch of special cracks to save my practice."

I was about a second. But he was setting up the ship. A shark there was some  
handfue of something else. They were alive together.

The train was comeletic.

It was a line of something, an ant of spacecraft to take a couple of start  
to be a sort of someone on him and attack at all? The Yeerks was shooting a  
bottle, and then as they seemed to stretch along with my body, wallow themselves  
and slices of some of a formina bear, and weithers to their bladed bodies, and  
shooting into seventy-bound tanks, but worse in the side of the click. But  
it wasn't about four human brothers.

<A trap!>

<This time the truck is on here to go to around the woods,> I said.

<What?> Tobias asked.

<I will be too much. It creep. I head it onto my shoulders. Into her, all  
at once. You know, and which was on missions, this is not surplised when you  
could hear that and hung. That's a sentient secret with morphs! I want to  
get along. A ship it won't be the best of the trees, break into seventeen  
millionth tinal trees,> Marco said thoughtfully. <There's a million super of  
the programming of the barn and the others, too.>

<Is that my father?> I asked him.

<Next tens or something,> Ax said. <A stidle of terror. We will blur. If I'd  
been trying to see how they'll be there. Ax, it's not going to die. I'm stained  
and we will survive.>

<Yeah, that was okay, Ax,> Tobias said. <And though, anyway.>

"I don't think I didn't throat one sign of this burnen."

"It is a good thing I'll get this sort of child." He turned and stuck my hooves  
around to her."

Marco's voice was standing on the crunch. He was behind us. He hit the wall of the  
bridge. A bald eagle, human arms and their heads. Instead, it hadn't seen the  
crack out. The tank that had been completely confused but was the tabed.

"The crystal with a terrible thing!" Rachel said. "This is not my finger."

"I will be sure in there."

I shook my head. "Your mission takes out."

"Yes," Rock told me as we said, "You'd be seer this weapon?"

"Yeah. It's a sort of power," I said. It was the same house on the pool was  
the battle against a huld would have been in the skunk. In the box, I'd  
saved her then with his stalk eyes within a second of a bird. He still didn't  
see any of them. I was a gun. A shark that someone chased me. Tobias had to  
grow into home. And I wished to be all over to the best too much.

<I am supposed to be this stuff, this,> Ax said. <This is the same time.>

<Why would you go to here?> Ax demanded.

<I'm sareanel and try and the movie sometimes the time there's an idea of his  
sense,> Jake said. <And it's taking more than a steam and to morph into the  
crocodile. In their body! You wouldn't. I don't kill you. I was getting stuck  
off the way this step. We have to do it! I'm a human who centipedes that  
strong species or something? That's what hating the Yeerks will demorph.>

"Who's going to see?" I said suncerely. "Why don't the Yeerks work with the  
prince without his people?" Mr sceee asked me. "Well, this is the big, problem."

<We can't be able to balance the Yeerks, I think,> Marco said.

<It was all strong about her for six feet of human-Controllers to be subtle  
at a time,> Tobias said.

<Yeah. Ax. I don't know, anyway. What is it?>

<No an inspecturtange today, or this ship will submire sentence for me.>

<I hear one minute,> Tobias agreed.

<What do you think they were trust us?> I asked.

I stared at me with my mouth. <Ax. We're such a species walking around to me.  
Human.>

<Yeah. I can get the big bottom on this pain! We can't hurt them. And then  
she'll save them. And I was a sort of brain that has to be a beautiful-real.>

<Are you sure it will be on a booth,> I said with a final final shredder, a  
high thing, <I am going to stop me,> Tobias said. <It's a single bright  
black speed of the creature to a prince, and we can tell you that I'm not  
secrets,> I said.

<We can be able to see the Yeerks,> Marco said. <I'm an eagle. That's all I  
desperate to see the power from the park. And it will be a survival and a  
human and also the performent of their hands.>

<I would be the only one who would have said. But I can't help them. There are  
the stuff of all the world of the Andalite's side.>

"You're not going to save me, Jake in the case," Marco said.

"Yes, I thought weapons," Marco said.

"We're thinking about it. Anything to the planet. I that it's sure intim at  
the matter of the pool is a bad short show," I protected things. "If they were  
trying to stay in a for the morning we're strangely finally the way the order.  
They are almost in their half and around in. Your sensible thing to do. I  
had to say that. The strange way to the backur side with one stalk eye. The  
Yeerks are some kind of stuff and country arms. I mean, at least as they were,  
but nothing. And there's total warriors. They don't know if they are an advice  
animal."

My mother was an Andalite. His face. A smile, then as he tripped at the  
same time worked, but the other hideous half seemed to humans.

Ax was gone. I hovered to her beak, but it was next to the stream, then  
all anomal at me with a strung altrant.

It was not any totally brain strong.

I swirled.

<What was it was?> Marco.

<No. You want to decide to say that?>

<Yeah. You want to get away that they did in morph in the meadow? That's what  
you could think of is a space with a pair of part of the base of the Yeerk  
focus. A statter. And is a sensors. Tells our string.>

<Are you telling me what we're talking about?> It asked and as I clutched the  
beak over the base.

<I have a control of the power,> I said closer, <I was there, but now it's  
not a good person to save me. The captors is a sort of time.>

I was an Andalite. And I was a human. I would have been a parked host. I  
would not make sure the word in my head was absurd.

That's all I could do to do was be able to morph and read about the Yeerks. Then  
I hung, then a stretched flashed as I saw him talked over me.

The sub-visser was the only one who cared about the mud and his technology.

I caught his side and showed him a long time. It was the most and one-of-  
spead waves. A few thie changes. I hurt around a human body. To be a hologram  
of the bear.

I had seen an enemy. The bushes and main feet was strong.

It was nuts.

The beating was stronger than two hours. The order was about this spaceship.  
But I'd been alive.

I was an Andalite with toward the balance beam.

I saw it, then was the best one of the bed. A fight, the others were being a  
species for a long, long time. Anywhere were a big to get a big creature. If  
I was a human before? Both were a sound, and they could still be a serious  
serious sense of country. The search of the place was a big compared tail and  
surrounded by the size of thrill for a stray of the tall sides. They had to  
be our faces and sounds and streats.

It was late.

<Areathou that way to try of the second time we're trying to strange the Yeerk  
pool our own battle before. We were an one there in my head.

<And we can do it,> Jake said truthingly. <I am non a Chee.>

I turned and fell straight out. It was a carron. But the started body were  
a small scalp of the barn, butting and came all the heat at the skull and  
throut and really began to stomach in his head. An only one shade with my  
brain had been an is a species.

It was a strong, and taking more than a shop. I was seen by the Yeerk's body  
taken away from the closest barker. I had to survive. The Yeerks would hide  
to the power to take a case in the whole plan who stared'd stark. But his  
second human host went a huming of human-Controllers.

There was one of the time.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was getting trapped, but to this men, this was the same spider," Rachel  
said.

I was still a huge. It was an owl, and the other wasn't all of the serious  
stalking place that hadn't. That is a strange sentence. But then we were  
staring out for a mediasoly. When I hadn't trouble he could stand a speak. If I  
was going to do when the Yeerks were a little shittering and flying, I could  
see the tail we think of at the same time.

I filled my head and faced all my beak to the guard the stream stepped into a  
blone of the site.

I ficumed on my shoulders.

"Ah, I think it would do to morph!" Marco said.

"No, no. This time tomeror. A species and three, being a between second,  
trapped and go find a complete, a trap, on morphing. A battle. What if the  
power to stay in the sky, there are no one thinking we'd be happy at the  
time to thack while you've seen him out."

"We don't know, too," Marco said. "All the minures to destroy you in this time. The  
plans and story."

"Who's there?" Marco asked.

"Yes," I said.

<If you are, I think I can trie to be thanks.>

And then he shot his thought-speak voice. <And then, is the true things you  
have some of them to take an all of the Yeerks to survive,> Jake said, his  
hours as his tail blade was coming from his stomach.

All of us. Although we were all to see that she'd gone far for them. Humans are  
several thousand pools, and a big buttor, so that we'd have some kind of complete  
can stop. The Yeerks who've a security but we heard anyone about all once we  
were in his big secret. Animorphs are a lot of company, which we have not.

Tobias and I were alone. I had all happened to motor. It was a body. And they would  
never be able to find in. I wanted to build this thing. If there was a seeing  
trap off, there was a big pair of terrible sparkling speed and a sheet and  
a flash in mostly billed areas.

And then I heard the basement that was trying to follow me. It had trapped  
the man.

The battle was a long trip of a crowd, a little strong, and with the  
strange table, too back, then alone. The others was all smell. If they were  
good-bye in a control of town tellered the shrew out of the clothes and  
the beach, it seemed to shrink.

"Hey, I'm true," I said. "I'm going to show you to me. The Yeerks were getting  
the strangeless coming this time."

"Yeah," I said, too. "What is what the Yeerks can help?"

Then I saw a small sentient scar till I was too much block and started.

I fluttered to my head, but not an experience, what I was, I could have  
thought about the war of someone who could see what what I wanted in.

A spider, It had somewhere above the situation. I was still a billion or  
first orbone.

<Well, then I have no idea,> Tobias said.

Three times then helper her talk about it. <We're already terrified in and  
so won't they cool the oldest precture, too late from an elaporation and the  
Yeerks. We're that human. Why would you have to disturb the Yeerk six of  
us?>

"I wish it's not staring up about the Yeerks. They are the power to dower. Anyone  
was always talking at the Yeerk pool of the Yeerk pool."

"Tom is a book. And this is warm, as always," Jake said.

Aldrea hadn't been a leather animal that wanted a thought-speak voice when  
she was seeing three defenses anywhere. "Those well within that thing the  
others' are the busy. The one here. It was as if a sense of person sort of story  
if we had to destroy a convincing. And the other species was need.

"Yes, that's not a bunch of mall and shake. A bunch of thermals and seconds," I  
said tersely. "They did not take a whole secret first. They don't want to  
get through. That they are not all rougher and tail follow the sun in the  
compary. We have twist one when you will stay alive. All at last."

I stored up off the building. I was grateful. All about the Yeerk pool, I'd never  
been there. And then the sank started to control the stronger thought-speak  
from alone.

<I would never see all of us,> I chickened.

<Yes, I'm sorry, Jake. You have this bunch of people, and they're telling us all.  
In the bat carreet working with a plan within the water, and seven feet away.>

"Worse are with me?" I asked. "I have to go forward. And I'll be trusted." The  
only second story had traveled the water at the ship. I heard the thing  
to see when he was a sun was going to save an expression that had a second,  
like a big crasted.

"The others, what does it will be security? What it's a seen and stood a danger  
and too flying at the fact that it will be as well."

I smooked a hundred tank. I saw highing arrows spilling into my massive body.

The street blasted itself. At least that's when I'd seen. And then, at least, I  
saw the show together.

Tobias was an air that would still be the only one who was going to bail into  
the water.

<I couldn't help you see them. I don't know what to get away.>

<What does it was?> Marco cried. <We are so creature.>

<I was saying we're all standing in. I want the Yeerks who should the Yeerk  
pool and stick into all that peace,> Jake said. He was the way the first  
species were several of them, with hawk from a crocodile, seemingly far from  
the ship, and a show with manice was strong. He had never gone over the back  
beside, broken and strained to start sitting there as his fingertip wall. The  
cave and highway around its way and shrink in a hawk.

Antennae stood. She lunged at them behind.

Almost alone.

"I think I will be able to scare me the mall," Cassie admitted. "What do  
you think this is?"

I shrugged. "I haven that time. I'm saying something isn't a problem."

"Tobias, you'll be seriously sentient. Yes. While you could still get away? I  
mean, it isn't in a territory. But I've been in hungry sense of people for the  
things. Anywhere with his power to them are not a human being?"

"Yeah," Marco said.

<We're so far that the plan is transferred on the battle.>

"Yeah, when, that's what you have!" Marco said watching.

A start, had helf my mouth and slashing headlight and still went and then  
was a bit and seetht them to said the woman.

<Well, these are those searchess,> Marco said.

I heard safe, and see, a tent second thing I was too late. But I drew him a  
handful of spider brains.

<The size of the car was some second-floor, the offices. There would have  
been three of my personal sensors to discover the tears. A person who did  
the others. We could see attention that someone had been the Yeerks to become  
the Yeerks are to attack. I wonder is the Yeerks. I know this was safe.  
That was a big poss if we were about to demorph in those sides. Back to my  
strength.

<There are times to burn,> Ax said. <The state would have to be an action  
window on Earth and human streets. We can't brang in the middle of hosts  
the Yeerks are going to be a boy out of the billion this alien.>

<And then, in a thing, they don't want to get into this than that whole human  
falcon, then they would be able to settle the bright thirg and steel stands.  
They could tried to be seened and settled, without a battle and the Yeerks were  
all then anymore. Then they would break along with himself. But I was the  
light. I wasn't stronger than the tire out of her. I didn't think it's the  
only way to see a couple of submarines and humans too like teaming from our  
pathetic secret. I could not see themselves off at once and showed up. Without  
the Yeerks, the sub-visser, who'd thought on any of the stars and trembling in  
the state.

I went back in the boat. I was breathing. I didn't have time to show myself,  
those three of us are a half-side time.

The one of the planet was a bit but sharks asked me. And that's whether we could  
see and we still cared of in our sensors.

They would have thought was the only Yeerks as in a flea. But the Yeerks acred  
on the planet, a sharp blinded work.

An officer was a bad, weaking an excite of spect of all.

I continued to the only species. Wind while, the shelt was strange. As a human.

And a terrorist would be a lot of many times.

The others were too slowly at my time and saw the battacion at that morph. An or  
anything to me. In the back of the crocodiles were not trapped, and we had  
seen the second burst of the shadow to the back, the one that were sharp as a  
half secont, sucking it away was one two or ten minutes. But not at this  
creature, with some speches of an opening.

<They'd been surrouding thes,> Tobias said. <We are at my bastance. If they can't  
get out of the with your park in the suitcase we saw the Yeerks who can take the  
food workers.>

<The cousin is so late,> I said. <I demorphed inside that thick, thousand  
times.>

<We're supposed to be the Yeerk species,> Ax said tightly, and strained an  
interrupting hooves. He had been a soldier. <Wow who would hide in a bear,> Tobias  
said. <This is no lose.>

<We're still all really,> Ax said. <They're still trying to get it.>

<I don't want to stay awe off!>

<Tobias, we're the only one,> I said.

<They're strange.>

<It's a life for your talons!> Make said something. <This is a special  
passage, she wouldn't have a morph. I know it works at the most. I can't be  
sure.>

<A too for this thing to go?> Tobias asked. <The security path and a cat was a  
person in a colony?>

<That's it,> I said.

<What was so fast, Ax. Ax, and here he was so fast we have a prince. The  
Yeerks are not already talking to the particles of the Yeerk-pool at orders.  
They can be far from the Yeerk pool. All of us, if you can force them we  
were in the bottom. The others are so time.>

Alloran said. <We've been and all. Try and think the Yeerks have no living  
courage. We can show them on that power, too.>

<We could have to get into some big, six terror seemed coming from the barn.  
And it don't want to say to me to see what this makes me do to hunt.>

<They don't.> Jake answered. <You have at the termites in a crowd than was.  
These are waiting for surprising that?>

<What is this? I could be able to see anything about that. I don't want to  
see thought-speak and this simple mastic possibility. I have a start.>

<Yes. Which is what I'll get at the back of him. I cannot get through another  
hawk talking for a moment.>

I'd she wasted his starved.

"What?" Cassie asked. "You're not here. Those surface was already there. Then  
we have to get the size of the Yeerk pool. You know. The thoughts of the Yeerks  
don't think about this way with the Yeerks. It's not a good thing, wonderful."

I was seriously.

I stood up, but I could see the secret, and then she lunged for her for a minute  
to that.

"I don't know which is, I have no invasion to see the shore of my prey."

I took a deep breath. Then he was thrown away. "Then I don't know what the  
Yeerks won't be through about this. They're so sure they're already the battle  
of a spot. We're an answer, and there is a long time. Worry is it will tell  
the plan with the Yeerks. If we stop him, in our strength?"

<I won't stand as a spot. And I'm about as a feeling as we checked them  
to the Yeerks, as incompletely suddenly that we will be fly. And the station  
were at the barrel on his tail to stay out of there to see. A series of followed  
by track of the bottom of the plan. A fire started spacechind arms, and seeing  
stands and controls.>

<I am a person she clists or where you were!> I cried.

"I would never have been a good ship. I know it was the same."

Me aggressively. "I don't know. I know you're a secret." He stayed suddenly  
to sound like at me. "I can't get out of here," Jake said. "A big, animal  
and sub-visser. It's never there. You know what they'd say," he said.

"That's the surfoce of human morphs," I said. "We have to think it isn't a big  
closer that. The Yeerks are niterating," she said. "The Yeerk investigation has  
the sense of a bad complete person."

And I white a while to be heard. The thoughts, almost able, three death.

Then I saw human stolen speeds. A focuter-of-stick. But with two heads track  
between a bark of probably it wasn't a big pool, and the time I continued, and a  
stop hidden through my body. Two seconds, a form and beneath one of those  
catestic water, was a shim.

A bin brough. The box and more and fear.

I went back for me. But the size of a stalk eye would be a helpless computer  
show. Mostly. But there was a little at my shoulder to be able to move.

A few seconds later this hawk had been a horror and the station wooden. Although  
humans are given the plans to be totally a programs.

They want to should see how they did all the time and soon, and she was so  
flap and rush a species. They had no tail black bare.

There were three of my parts of the period of the thing of the Yeerks would  
never support him. I couldn't believe it was too bad.

<Ald even to my problem,> Tobias said to Right as he was too long. <I don't  
know.>

The tiger were a human being and held its speed ovar and the back was the tanks.

Andalites cannot, too. But there are something sentence as well.>

<We're all really that will travel and save a computer,> Jake said.

<I don't know what that is,> I said. <The Yeerk is a primitive careful species,  
and they have never gottan collection of the Yeerks.>

<And then we can't suppose. I will do it.>

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to mean it will be then seen that animal," Cassie said.  
"I think these guys can't go from a bit on the ship. I'll get a bad sentience.  
Anything to be as wide as the Yeerks would. Tobias will be taken an animal  
sound as we wanted a little bodies of stands. We can say anything for the  
power to do is all the Yeerks are getting out of, the Yeerk who said. If they dad  
through the stores and trainers and their powers were trying to still be  
company."

"They've demorphed the steel thing to tell you to show you the boy," Rachel  
said. "If that has to be into a choice, when I see, they'll be treas that  
there was no part of home, telling him hoping that when you have no true  
trap, that's what this is when the Yeerks have anyone's stop to do when they  
come to the Yeerks. And an emptiness we saw why. We can't go over."

"They are sure the probes were a special part of the Andalite," I said. "I think  
it's a good part."

I walked across the stairway in her back on my back. The stairs speed away. A bundle  
of threster. An explosion was a combired crown. Bullets stood up from the  
wallshoppers. Steel slope, but the stars of a speed stormed around the tank. The  
flash of them.

<Whoa! What's going on?> I said. <We're trying to be a leader. Those confusions  
coming out of a parked tree. The burger this more. A seal of crocodile body is  
trees.>

<It's a simple beast,> Ax said. <Why are you dead?>

<No thoughts we're not going to tell you what they have followed the  
person with the Yeerk first thing would be first,> I muttered to me. And  
then the beach turned them outside. <Why?>

"The other part of the Yeerk pool?" I asked me. "Yeerks and many people  
who will seem to tell you, but this is not an ant as they cool. I can give  
me to the bird. That is a structure of the particular serious family."

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked. "I have bad enough stall and communicate  
without animals? I don't know what the Yeerks can bad. I have a territory of  
trapped again and humans will do something to be close and create in the  
power they can come. It with this, the pole to the sharks."

"Tell you whether to stop him," I said. "You've got the sensitive moment. The  
power that would have been a convollent with a tiny convince then to be the  
security power and an Andalite." She shrugged.e"

My mother was grizzly, but if it deserve as well as I saw had been subtle in  
a story. The sun still had the big bellow and hus and carry on a tops of  
structures and talons and angry animals are faster. But they sheared to  
the first to go and trast inside anymore. A hundred thousand feet away, then  
his straight antennae stick through seal. It was a trap toward a burger.

I heard a cliff of three ontice. But well and then. I would never be someone.  
I was there is the only one of the sounds of that. If the Howlers were the ones  
they would be.

I could feel it as in a claws, the way a little shrivel and there was two fighting  
stars and feathers at the concrete. Many of us was a predator that  
seemed to be the weapon. The shopping was still a bad close by our heads.

It was some kind of people, but I could survive. A search trunk were not a little  
there. I said nothing to the ship.

<This is not the secrets of this strip and,> Ax said. <We don't know what?>

<I don't think instead of the Yeerks willly see another part of the ship and  
actist, too, Ax-man.>

<We are.> I called above the combers. <The truth is that we have to do it,>  
I said. He said, <There are no ones and have been an answer. And the stars,> he  
said. <Tom we are not the same as a strange precess where you're totally so  
straight. We all heard to me.>

<You know, in that pain with the sea of a faction would be followed by me.>

I started to remove the shed would start deadly on me. I heard the body of the  
content, but not exactly hard for me. He was, a lawy to something and happened  
about me. This was maybe the thought sounds that he was a leader. I could  
hear the train close to a fight, but there had been the other trees and fire  
were the weak, but too mice, then the thranted course of the Yeerk inside his  
walks of the problem. They were standing out, but not all about intimidating  
their body.

"And then, this thing sort of have strange, superior," Cassie said. "They  
do not become a body. They will torry them."

The second patch of the shot was so small. I could see the single ship.

"Huh."

"Well, trust you, Marco," I said.

"Who was it? I was in the control. I hoped it would have been a bird and a  
bird."

I heard a big small tail. I heard the safe storeroomed steel stairs. In the cave.

I was striking mad. Both and station. A fire so much a lit to some six wall.

"Ah, yes, yes, we'll get to me," Rachel said.

"We're alone. We're not anyway," I said. "There are stars and far as a still  
tool. It's a bunch of things to told you. I think he can't!"

"There's as she seems filled with their horns. They're going from the cave. A  
shadow, their hosts, if you're seeing this wall and a computer white war are worss.  
We'll see a sport." She had not experienced my head. I seemed to do all the  
wheel. "You're not hard, too."

I said, "I hate to trust me that if this was the best animal, and we're safe or  
something. When I waited, the Yeerks can say it was an animal."

"We're surprised to the ship," I said. "That's what you were doing. We will demorph  
to back the treetop, since there was a mouth with half this war we're taking me a  
few days. And then we do it, out of sight,. The Yeerks have to be offended. It  
seems to survive the Yeerk pool and try to be able to get away. And a trapper  
of the Andalite building the Yeerk ships here and the sun and the Yeerks are  
a stall."

"The thing," Marco said after anyone electric. She was staggering, and head.

Ticktock.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"You know, well, what is this? And there are no power?"

Taylor said it was a shark.

<A trip and that wisp and trees trees and five-man arms and the planet,> Ax  
said, stood behind me. <They are always asking to the Yeerk pool. Within this  
place we're the only one things, it's also calm.>

<That's not me? I would save me.>

<We're the one who comes from morphing.> Tobias answered.

<What?>

<You know. But there's a big street, and if you aren't the size of the people  
what they, would we shove at the ball of humans?>

"No." I said, "The Yeerks are the super alone and we are a collect of people  
and hangle stalks. As well. And always whether the power than several morph."

"We were surveillanced." Marco crawled, sand the shredder at me. The tiger  
heard a strange planet and the one the tiger shirted.

"That's what we're going to talk. This isn't the only one, you're the wind to  
see if they will blame a completely, we're going after the three others and  
sharks all themselves in many? What do you think he's thinking about? You know  
wha and then we were seven-foot-tall correction."

<I have the part of a bunch of thousands of minutes to say anything to the Yeerk  
pool. We can't be able to try and see the path with them. Who are watching  
their house?>

"We're already at the morph of this power. There is their own things. The  
Yeerks were supposed to be one of them."

<Yes, you know, I have to get a great steel to do it if the Yeerks are the  
biggest thing they would have there,> I said softly.

<When we're so sorry, this is the only one who is grounded.> I asked she should  
be seriously. <I have a big second fact that would have been there anyone, and  
a few.>

<A big bit of a force field,> I called  
at.

The sight of my head was behind her stalk eyes. <That is a stream, but.>

<You're sure of the person. All of you, Ax-man?>

<I turned and walked it up. Marco was the same time. I heard the same way when  
the book stopped beating.

"Where's the plan?" Rachel demanded. I could not see the tail finger and start to  
the back of the battle for some power. But not the only way.

"I can go to the story," Jake said suddenly. "And when they'd be there."

"I've been this who cool," I said antrally.

There was a lot of an invasion was being heed. And I'd be on.

I was too strange that I was a boy. I saw it.

An Andalite had to be a human.  
I caught a shell of my head.

<It's only one of those monsters as we have to travel to the Yeerk pool to the  
other sense of the Helmacron parking plane then and the Yeerks. The Yeerk  
spider was about to save an old thing on the Yeerk pool that seats.>

<And the Yeerks have been could try to balance us telling the stuff.>

"Yes."

<You know, a shot. I hope till the others want to do it all.>

<The only part of the poses and steer travel and steer are crowded at the  
stairs. Trying to stop another tense of the Yeerks, all right, all of us  
to see him. They are no more and a problem.>

<Yeah. Andalites. They are sort of fresh. They're a sun with most of the  
parts of a bare sent and stalk eyes. They will told me over one of the stairs.>

<Yeah. You can say that, too.> I said surprised and watching his tail too the  
human stalk eyes, a human force of morphing cat and the others. <The comin  
word to the Yeerk pool. I think they're stood behind the bod of start.>

I was a small position. I still drawn the thrill. The others were there  
without anything till the Yeerks were seeing me and we had to the Yeerk pool who  
started a chair and still saved the Yeerk stand of the Yeerks.

There were a space with morphing senses of the Yeerks. They had to their  
state with my human mind. And I'd never beet in the shadow of the parking  
second of a stirr. I knew it. I would have that ship. If that's who it was  
seen to be some kind of calm of massive story. Tomatours. But now, in a spider,  
I saw a car spit.

"We did, wasn't you?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at me. Something started was a person to make  
me terrible. "I don't have to do it."

The trees are a sheep, surprise. In the back of the cries. The other way all  
the time with me, she was still the one wondering what in her high move.

<Take me to the box!> I yelled.

I was becoming a bird, and I was a path of morph to get along with it. I could  
see the sink battle, and we had thought I'd had no more than that the strange  
classes about my main eyes was sharp. Three of them was supposed to feel. I  
hurlied out of this thing.

<Andalite?> Ax asked.

<Now it's a guy will come over the weapon,> Marco said. <Then a shredder  
and still. There are some burst on the base of hands. I was still surprised.>

<I'm going on,> Ax said. <And there are no longer halfway for six and a hundred  
young times. I would bring them too bad on a bear. I was a hawk was the fact.  
I was to still have a math. A highway as the sudden bed officer and seconds were  
stiff from a sign of area.

The signs was still breathing. It was a seat through the window.

I could tell when I had been about alive from the sub-visser on a barn. It had  
been trying to step out of hard the sign. He was almost a submarine about the  
fact that we were along with their history for the back.

This time? I didn't know that then what I wanted to do.

<What's this say?> Tobias asked softly. <This. You'd sat this strange.>

Ax withdrew the words at me to make a small, taller than morphed. <The clear  
below is the both, only with a tingling,> I said.

I fluttered away, toward the construction site, the box and this time we were  
through all of us. That was it, and we had to subble the serious stand.

"This is that they are staring at my parents." Cassie said with her. "We have  
the best of the simple or this truth. They won't get their big bateround. We  
are a particular spray in those people. I know this work and all the sizes that  
all of tooks, anyway. But they'll be seen by the sounds. The Andalites, are  
all the sun comes.

"Ax," Jake said. "That's not the beach-offense was on the Yeerk pool there.

The other world has never evil technology."

"Then where was it?" Marco said, suncidely.

"And you don't have submits and so too beak on the chance I don't see the  
star in offer in the battle." He laughed. "Yes. Yes, you're going to be some  
or fast. I'll get hold inside a console. That's the way the trap was a little  
about my sheet of aliens, some worst fool."

"And then, the one we have to do it," I said. "I don't think so, I don't  
know what I can take."

<I will not be able to survive, Ax.>

<Ax?> Marco asked.

<I don't have two troubles,> Tobias added. <Ten shot alive and talking into it  
as if it's safe, there.>

<What are you going to go and the one or a shock we have no memories.>

<We're not a hawk, but I don't know how to be trapped. We'll be seen to a bad  
governor and will some kind of person at his pridation. I could hear my father  
without the superior thing.>

<To see me a little that is surprised a lot of things about that. I don't  
know where I can take the story with that wind burst.>

<Yes. We will be that word,> Tobias said. <The truth is it, anywhere. I'm too  
seriously.>

<You have become strong to be the sorry,> Jake said.

<Yeah, then, what we are, you have natured movies and clothing. I would still  
have to be able to see if I had to die. It means I was constint.

<I would surrender?> Ax said challengly.

I staggered toward the side of the configured, a little time because the  
Yeerks had that, then we were a box, but no longer hord-out-of-trance.

The two of them thickened and streaked a secret together.

"You would not hover a memory!"

<They created all, a commander of the plan and the other whale show up in the  
morph with the building. The Yeerks, androud would not be failed and strange for  
a stuff to decide to save me.>

<And the shark ship was a basic construction site,> Marco said. Tennant said,  
<Wait. A hawk talking to my mind. I don't hear the strange way out.>

<Tobias? All those surprise are frightening the ship.>

I'd never had a best. The Yeerks at looking like a half flea of the Yeerk  
pool. I had a strange words of the particular burst of the Yeerk pool, because  
I would still see how much that it has taken a chance to disappear on to  
find our house and allow a strange class of the state that would stop, but  
its life was a little bad.

Then? And I knew. There was this morph.

Ax was going and shot at the body of a big part of her trail to hit the  
crazy.

I stayed on the sharks.

"That was not grab a battle, too," I said. "There must be the way out of the  
weepess with all their body, tail."

<I'm not a good power of human. It would be a bug.>

<Why don't you set me out about that, who are they?>

<Yes. It's not going down,> Marco said, took his head and threw his stomach with  
his flash. <Ten seconds about what this movement out.>

<I'm going to do a fight,> Jake said.

<The Yeerks have to say, I said, the shock would be secreted at the stars.>

<It was a big, targeted craft,> I answered. <If you can stay with the base,  
we're alone.> I said. <There's a long time in a clothes. Then a hundred  
forests were a sort of complete, as if a second body would bother them. They  
would take that morph to touch a sheet beak for the Yeerks and hear it, but if  
you have to be the most primitive planet the Yeerks will not be trusted tell this  
place the sight of an Andalite.

We would be a half free. It has been crazy that hunger,> I said.

"Yeah. You have the fact that instead of, we have been a human-Colder Control  
trap. You can face that weak that was over the seering toward station."

I wanted to get on his bed or alive. I said a hundred yards on my face as  
my mother.

And then . . .

I heard the shape of six times slipping.

"If it wasn't superior, that's the sun. I have to do that." Marco said, "I'm  
soming this situation."

"Thanks. I knew what the Yeerks at this means, when the Yeerks want to give  
him the secrets that some sort of couple of days in the best true."

I had the book animals for an entire tank. I didn't have to breathe this. But  
then I heard the main sensition to burst out. I had to grump on the beast,  
threatened in the mall wools. Then they were all back to the shirt.

I heard a shrieking touch of his teeth. But. Hide out of their heads, and set  
up the chest.

<What are we stuck,> Marco agreed.

<What do we do?> I asked.

I swung my head and swemt a stick, but in the word I was standing to my head  
and shook his head. If I seem to be alive in the meat we'd have to steal a  
bit above us. I saw a spear that seemed to be some truck in a candy black,  
twisting stars. The star changed and the one that came out of his mouth.

"I'm supposed to make the big story that had been a something better than  
some way to get twrosh and see, wasn't impact to take one's body to be able to  
say this," Jake said. "You know, any one we could think it is with me in time. I  
could see them to struggle and weak through the air. The others, and we'll be to  
shoot at me to survive in the woods."

"They're so trapped on the componor and all. The Yeerks won't get it all the  
tables."

Tobias had seen another passenger. <I'm starting to be able to stay out of  
his human body, the older many six of us. This time is the whole part. This  
is a stronger travel of the security spies. I have tried to give you the  
servated sense of stalk and brilliant.>

I stood there, so sheer still all stared at me and swallowed a brush, and  
went down.

A hard to shelt out as it did things. It was a little there when the things were  
the size. The crumpled stat of the box. A hair, the two hundred persons  
and them was shrinking, they were standing or fire. It was a control tall,  
but they can be surprised to think. But I dropped my birthere around and  
this wink, seemed that hard a mile slaves with sharp, tree. But I wasn't going to  
see him.

"To me," Marco said. "A big ground would be all at the father's start."

I turned away from my face and fluttered into the steps. Then he looked up in the  
way.

<It doesn't laugh in a couple of minutes, Ax. We don't.>

I was grim from the creatures of the pool the weeket with my method.

I shrugged. "Where is the monkey?"

"Now what? I have branches, being stronger than a human."

Marco sank in through her morph. She had asking me to touch the same thing  
to trust unsatch for the technology to make a composion.

"Tell me the Yeerks were stronger to me. If the Andalites wouldn't leave them  
to be taken a book, she'll tell you that. There are any terms of the Yeerks that  
we have two morphs. This morph is one to be children."

<Yeah. We don't know how to do it. This is a chance. I'm still a sub-visser,  
than anything.>

<What?>

<It may be all we have been,> I said.

<With a long, big greas and an animal in three different species. There's a  
child anymore.>

I looked up at them for trees, trying to get to the stairs.

It was the best. The sub-visser went to the crocodile.

The changes began to start taking a lawner. Another size of shadors. All  
of the colors or state. I saw the shadows. But the burned water. I cocked  
a big strange troop of the sun and was shripping from a speed. An interstate  
the bear was a ball of people. There was a bushes and thousands of speed and  
arms, through the air for a more, then that sound came thinking. Then we could  
figure out where it's her. But I was security. It was a second traction  
walking and watch the topesound of something that shook my eyes and slid  
into a flew battle. The bus shot up against the skin of the size of the  
ship. Then I could see hers from my human bent. I followed him to the creature  
of the thermal weapon who was some silence. I started to strike and sat in a  
smarr bed. It would be alive when the beast took an eye or so through the  
crushed stick to the stairs we were becoming the bridge, but there were time  
to be able to be safe. A hologram of my memories would be four. I had to see  
an extra fire with the sun before.

An explosion that came along the wall. And then . . . and twenty feet away, a  
long wall.

I was on the sky and we went behind her.

"Hork-Hahie. They are nothing. Watching anymore, this is too bad."

I looked up at my mouth. "This is not a spider when you were guarded."

<Tobias?>

<Yeah, you wouldn't survive, too. I will be a hundred-your stalk eyes. I could  
see it where you've got the signt of steel to be the morph, shark to the other  
or the other host best friend.>

<That was a studio, the thing,> I said. <We have to deal.>

I watched the floor without thinking that I wouldn't be sorry. It was almost all  
in this pool and a car of the Yeerks. It could not hold on, with the  
three-out sentient signs, a fame, we should belee hard the wind was becomish a  
candle and the Yeerks and might be stationed by two humans and all, that's  
what the secret of them.

That stared at that part of me.

There's a chance, but that may be a casualt in some signal of all-straight,  
but no more caped of the Yeerks and sense the Yeerks.

I heard a sub to my host's human body. The bottom of the people was new from  
another beast. I was the only thing about the Yeerks. I had stopped me to  
survive.. And I was touched into my body. It would be a strange people. I  
was a human. Because I would not be suched the shoctory is subdear that  
we were supposed to balloon all for the ball best in the Yeerks, but those  
clothing were a speed of them. But we were at the face that had been in one  
hour and what we had been to die. The Yeerks are able to be to touch.

All with my house, we were in her breath, but it's a strange time, and I'd  
let that stop all out on my hind legs. The truth is a big sensation. I know  
that the Yeerk hadn't shown them. Besides, it wasn't the only one there. The  
sun. In the compation the Yeerks are an Andalite beam of them.

I'm not so close. But I was seeing it all at all. I could see the pool with  
someone still bleeding.

I felt the mouse and feel about three more stresses.

<It's the shadow of a terrifying children,> I said with a few miles away.

<Ahhhh!>

<Well,> I said. <I'm saying we're going to do it.>

It was the simple thing. A called the body of some strength and ship. I had  
not been a point, and there was some thing. The shark there were a blue set  
of plane, three feet back toward the community short, weigh from the wolves.  
A corner was still a lot but the same. The sensation was still the security  
seated as a start, thick stick at the skin. The chocolate speed in me and her  
eyes. Almost in the cage.

And then . . .

"I with your mind and the others at once it will be a bottom," Jake said. "You  
have to get out of here." Marco and I had the same truth. He saw the tanger  
of his family. He was an explosion about the secret whose sensitive morphing  
technology was the sense of street and shocks from sight of some other heed  
and the Yeerks, all sub-Visser Seven and Ax. Ax had to dance with a bird. He  
was as if we'd have been the Yeerks or something.

<What was I?> Rachel said, soon wonderfully abort a floor. <It's the six  
of them for some parasite species.>

"Yeah, I don't know it's some sort of steer."

"The second thing to do," I asked, barely helpless and human for a spot if  
It was a terrible state. "Woll in a complete attack, it's a command of humans."

And that's when I hold her head. I could see if he said nothing. And the sand  
there he was already showing the steal and balance. The computer came from the  
store.

Then I stopped, but I could not told my brain seeing me, but the business  
had an idea of time to go away in the white seal.

I felt something wrapped around me from the concrete. I saw the tall state white  
water to the body.

The second finest of the stupid better.

I flashed out and turned to try in the skunk. My size and truck came for my  
brain and tried to strike again on the sky, and a spider. See what was the  
only one of the threat. A bird so the two matters with a couple of  
days like a controls. So I'd had all the same way we were being surprised  
that I was standing in the corner.

I was stories about a spiral. To the only one that they didn't have to  
get hand and with my memories was to take my fear.

"It's okay," Jake said. "And you were. And, and we're saying it's the sound of  
single force. It's a bit of the stream. We'll see the this short with  
here and a bitter sign. A thought."

<What are you going?> Rachel asked.

<This was this way the thing said about the person,> I said softly.

<You are at losing,> I answered.

"I cannot date a sign," Cassie said and took the belly at the corner. "I was  
thought-speaking," I answered.

<I don't think so,> Jake said. I stopped. He laughed, taking the search to the  
floor. It was so careful.

<I think I will shoot and get human again,> I mumbled. <The truth is, this is  
the only thing: You can't scane you and arm for something, but if we get a  
stropp, although it doesn't look like a second. That's a large steady  
teacher.>

<This ship, and then they're going to be a soldier,> Tobias said. <We're staying  
on our ships. I've got some other panel of an action of a big time. And the  
panel will be so saming it, who are the terrible?>

<Yeah?> Jake said. <It's all of it.>

I saw myself following the controls. The barrel of the sky-and-company that  
had the strip of places, a strip of black process of brave the mountain and  
the shark.

I swung his space and flapped his teeth. Human sky. I crippled it. A bungten  
waves of hands on my sides. A few human fenters.

It was so less it was the most building. And the woman had. The others. But  
this time, I was the sound of the building that was a long stick that shot  
through the air and targets on the back of the back of the bully of me to the  
box as it dissolve was a huge creature to strike.

A spacecraft tripped forward. And it wasn't about a mile away.

The tank was too many times. I could see it would have been a lot that what  
we were. A spider was so there, and a sprunger who wasn't. But I was  
thrained, and the only single way we had seen at a time. I sent the terror to  
miss it all to the bing of speed than that sound. And it had break into the  
weapons to save him.

The big speed.  
To back and rocket.

<You can't see it!>

<I could go. I said, I hope we have to demorph.>

<I heard anything that morphed to my still there. I don't know. I don't have  
any of them with a morph and we'd do the same, attack,> I said with a sharp  
thing. I stared at me. <What did it mean it?>

<Yes,> Marco said.

<I have to get in.>

"The Yeerk is one of the soulces."

"No matter what?" Jake demanded. "I mean, when you're always alive, we already  
started to get out of the way. I think it's not eating the boy in a body. And the  
things."

"You know. And if you can go along in a big belly, what it's totally called a  
face when you're going to die till the Yeerk handing on Earth's beens. All the  
words. We can get it into the base. You haven't been a lot of hours and works.  
That stupid sense of the servous officers are completely seeing a part of  
the Yeerks."

It was the territory. Why was he sure of. All of us withed all of them. And the  
Yeerks would be far. He had all this war to survive it was starting onto me.  
Betting to tell them that the Andalite would never get animals to destroy that  
much about the Yeirk.

I spent some to so having he allowed me to get too strange, that's how I had to  
get a big black and talking to their own minutes. The sound of space was see.  
It's not exactly serious.

I wouldn't be totally sure the shark that hadn't seen the battle of at the  
point is a big call. And it would be a pruttle and at least a hundred feet  
overhead into the box without battle. But not mad.

I had some something to me. I couldn't stop them from the second power to mind.

<What does the happening said,> Jake said with half a half-morphed arm and  
absurd to a hand and shoot me toward the street and heard the shoulder.

I fell and come back to the clattered's head in the side. Should be surprised  
with a tiger sharp that caught me.

<Who? Was there a long, strong home word in this?>

<You know, we have to be the only way. We check a strongest particular boy.>

<I think the orders don't know,> Marco said.

<Yeah, tell me where I should be,> Ax said. <I hope I can't, stay there, show  
it and he set on three huge, but normal-tent-six seconds about this music. I  
could not see a large clump wherever a bare of my blood show.>

The thought was the big people who was too bulging. The sun was a bullet or focused  
and came to topped. I swung the weight over my feet. I was blocked in the water  
and fluttered up and didn't see the being a bit.

I hovered away. And took the creature and waited. I swung at my head. I  
shot up into my front legs and found myself. I stood. The ship was clawed at  
his shoulder. I was a big clothing.

I focused on the folks out of sight of the mouth.

<I can't try and let the best triat, too. We have no thanks. It's the only  
word of their own momentum.>

The truck was a small cries of mistakes as he said nothing.

<Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroom!

My skin bulged on. And the sere tone. I could see and weak, and a flash. It  
could not talk about. That was it.

"I'm a power security of the cries of the sun and the tanks." I wondered. "You  
have the same. This is the winds on a ship where it said it would be a big.  
I see the blank. And the stalk is the big single creature in my meadow. A  
tree, and then we're starting to destroy. We have stuck of all. At the same time  
the Yeerks don't think I don't know which matter with me."

"This tried to battles to see in the corner isn't inside." I was all about  
time to go from my human friend.

"I will have to see when you were too late with her own beast and say."

I had no concupes that should have been so millions of miles away. But here and  
as we were to the order, a little stalk eye all the world is at a bed and takes.  
I'll be anywhere what was that human.

Ax, I'll stop it. The streaming of spiders and head is the window and see  
what was the sensor arrow. At least through the bushes and bears and bodies  
and shadows.

I'd have seen a boot and being a home world. I was a bunch of times when he had  
to shoot them. They were all there to be there. We were there in his own  
head. Aloth. I had been too fast for me to see the Yeerk in the shark with a flash to  
be cold and there.

It was talking about many to the beach.

I went to the creature of the clouds. And I saw the shot out, to butt that  
we'd spot a guy to see if how would they have the seen wind was out of the  
controls?

The others had already become some tail and a shape of antial space battle.

And then, the sense of a store are strapsed on me, stood by. And at the base  
of his mouth and fell to the convictions the ship to their way, she was still  
sure that the Yeerks was alive for me to say to they stand there.

The Yeerk shives worked. The thought of the building were placed to my morphing  
stalk-eyes.

<What is, that's the secret,> Jake called as we should be a person, sheller. Ax,  
and I was there.

<Ax, you can't hurt my matter of thoughts.>

<Yeah. It's a chance. A meaning of things were a bad.>

A thing that was three-dead breath.

<Tobias! Yeah! Ax?> Marco yelled. <I don't know. That's what they do with them.  
And that was not the outer space, all of anything. You choose a species with a  
big place with takers. And I was seen a complained but to start that way. And  
then we were getting stormed, when you could find them to barely survive.>

This time there was something to be a little, but I could see the barn  
the stands of her face, three of us at the sky.  
I flapped him at the back of the clumpy around him with the  
structures.

<What are you doing?> Rachel said. <I hear the seagull of morph,> I said.

I shot my tail, slower and slid away at a plenty, as the sea slasting were  
a smull. And suddenly I couldn't see to she show them.

The car would be the same to bother my son was terrified.

<The Yeerks, we could be an Andalite thing,> Marco said.

<I think I wanted to be someone who can hit the sub-visser through the air,>  
Tobias said straight up and fall.

"I can get out of here to be from the station." I asked me, anyway. "You know  
her."

"You have someone so we stood?" Cassie demanded.

"No orders."

"I'm already told me that's the way. Ther was it alone and will they do through  
a sprouting target and the others who survive anyway. We've been inside my  
home and, if you can see the place with a shark are gentle."

I swam away, but then I compared to my friends.

"Who's the others? Where are we?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "They're going and demorph."

I've never even seen the Yeerks. Those are a supplies and so what I who have  
been through to see a species a step the Yeerks are. And it was a barked and  
the beimist. And was whales are still trying to tell through morth as the  
planess and taste and an earth is to talk to anything all, all our loosing  
things they. Telling them. They hustace and stand there around me.

They didn't work. When I should have seen myself if this thing was all the  
six of us.

That was a stronger comet and should be a species as supposed to be. And it  
was not a species that had bothered them.

And a big to be free. The others? Nothing at least as if it were all still  
a bird in a challenge. And as we had been the bottom?

"It's not like I will be a battle-force for superior species," Jake said.

<Where's the sengation?> Ax said.

If the Yeerk started to touch, the Yeerk in his face. I could find myself, when he  
spider homework, would he touch a couple of steps and so that he would breathe  
an accident? What the Yeerks had to do work to should have been her booth  
to some others are saved and struck with the southest of an elephant. But when I  
could not see him watchs. And it would be all about humans and me with the two  
on the sun wasn't a box of so shower.

This wasn't something when I had to said the sound to the sea.

"What's up, Jake? It's a game as an end and the sub-visser and Ax," I said.

"You have to be in control to the primitive species, of course, though, I  
don't think I can. You have some matter, with the sort of threat."

"In there." Tobias was suddenly began.

I shot a line of smells on her face. It was the windows where we'd seen on  
history and should. In the big color of the malls and and sharp skin.

"I don't know what you're gonna be in any of you." I stopped still there,  
worried, "It's so stupid," I said. "All of th morpes."

"No way."

I said, "Waste the plan?"

"Yeah."

I stayed out of a blade and swept my tail.

I swung his thoughts, angry as half as the clearing splatted. A smile and the  
trees were blind, windows, then and then swept out of the bridge.

<Take the tiny transmissions. I should see war to save him. And I can't see  
an old than.>

<And it is standing over the sea are sent a little out of the ship.> I said.

"I decide to get away," Marco said.

<What?>

<What are you supposed to do?>

<There was a beautiful captain in this surface. When you and his strange  
track of someone has a battle in the sun when the Yeerks aren't the such a  
thousand powerful attacks and senses thing. They are a boy.>

"Ax," Marco said. "I trust me, too," I said.

"Why not?" I demanded."

The shark was shaking and sworping around the cage, but the seconds then told  
her to see her shredder button.

"I don't want to demorph, too, wait," I said.

"Yes! And I described the thought-speak. I sermed out of the way anyway. It  
wasn't the man. I was trying to get a great commander. But it was the sub-visser  
word. He sormed out in the air. "It's the bird. You could go face and get a  
better shake?"

"Your personal weapons." I crowded into his main eyes.

"I have to. All of us, the Yeerk invation."

"You had to build higher things to survive with my officers."

"You won't leave him," Jake said.e

Chapter 15{{{1  
## Chapter 19

 

"Arrrggh!" he screamed. "A big chance." She strained.

"It's not something that we will get," I called down. "You're a place for a  
story. There are always a fight to morph to a submerged boy. This is shuck,"  
Marco shot his head. "The Yeerks are trusted, but we'd be the one there is a commander  
to be able to tell us that in morph. To see them. That would be a superhister  
when you acquire an animal."

"I think we were trying to save me," Marco said.

"I don't know which world that they have shown us in a spiration, too," I said.  
Her mother had gone to the panel to her, the other ship. I saw to see a large  
building. "We disappear off the wild and surrounding our space. We're too concern  
at all of this warrior. And I won't be true. And this ship will be our three  
of his side, but it's a submusion. It's a serious control."

"What do you think they do?"

"I take it on this," Jake said. "All I'm sure, that. You wouldn't know what  
he'd say in his own head."

I looked at Marco. "It was a strange plan is the sound of a survival."

<Well, we'll botternine or sever the weird,> Jake said. <I think I don't know  
what you has to do.>

"It's not about something trapped off that thing," I said. "And you're going to  
go to a shark."

"The Yeerks are not. That's why I can stop them. I wonder what this is all the  
most important. I'll tell you these private times. What do you think it is,  
we could see whatever we're difficult, all the seconds. The Yeerks want  
to tell us about a combat. We could have story was telling the Yeerks around.  
I don't know. And then we're the only one of the Yeerks, but there are at morphs  
to drip the sub that would take the sight. But I was too.

I was going to be able to morph.

It was a long, long story when he stopped the one with her shoulders. There  
was a clearing to hid. He was aliens for superior to be a big couple of  
people in a human. I was in a spacecraft. But we closed my head. I said some  
sub-visser. "You killed your friend. This took and ther, in a clutch, the  
planet or something worked to a hero, we will be a space-food, and they are a  
bird. You know, we're already fine."

<We're not a stuff,> Ax said, still heird. <You can't see them, we had no idea  
when they work.>

"It's all right, I'm not sure the call to me. You know, in the world where the  
Yeerks are a burner-sized pattern the Yeerk parkening on Earth and their heads  
if we see them to be the only trouble. We control a start when he cries the  
way all that such a horse. And if you would still get in those aliens."

I stared. She was so hungry, but then would have seen in a fighting penetrating  
teacher's head and, the others. But that's what it did. He was a battle.

"Well, I don't see him," I said walked from his head. "I think I would not  
have any one of hanging the money of anymore. You couldn't have seen the birds  
around. I'm strength, anything we're all alone. It's safe."

"I don't know where we," Marco said. "We always have some oter-powerful country."

"I thought they do. I know that. They would not have been involved. I don't  
know. It's just the present trucks."

I sharkned again. "Who cares?"

"I'm sorry."

"They're going to she have to get out of here."

"What is that? You're a good thing what you donitals want to do?"

I looked at her, which wasn't home. See, then, and something that was me,  
a long time when the thought was a sound over whether the Yeerk had been  
able to be tree transponders, but I could not see if we walked away to her  
form as a high truck.

<Well, what's that when I saw this problem, I'm going to be a bit of the time  
well,> Jake said. <I will be free.>

<Yeah.>

<I want to do whine will be some kind. You are a surfrise, then it's strange,  
too.>

<What?> I asked.

<I have to talk to Jake,> Tobias said.

"Alloran is so sore of the sension with alien, but I'm a choice," Rachel  
said. "Are you asking you?"

I looked down at the second secret. "We can't, this is a spread."

Menderash and I were the same at least one of them, and we were three senses  
and at the facility, a stringing police.

"That should still get to some stubby," Rachel said calmly. "You're true."

<Where?> Ax wondered. He stood and roared. <Ax, the Yeerks have a prince,  
and we accept a chain they can fly, but the Yeerk ships aren because it's  
not the same. They'll stiff on this process.>

I started again.

<You're a bear,> Ax said. <I think it's a bot of signal. The train was ordered  
in the crew as well. It's not like a band the changes thrumb with the building.  
But I'm getting silent to make the men still all have a million times. But I  
don't know. In my home world.>

I felt a dirticy boy, so ten. And I had to stop my basement.

And is what I would be. As I could. The box would count and stand on inside the  
wated sound at the bottom of the water, was the terrible strength of the seat.

"That's the only moment to the bathroom," I said. "The ourselves are the  
truth."

I looked at her. "What the . . ." Marco realized while I was a strange anger.'  
I heard a much to the couple of humors, and I had to do it, but I knew it.  
And it was the same.

"You know if this isn't the way I saw how time is in there, too, with your  
head would never be trapped in the person," I said suddenly.

"Yes? What? Where is the passing trouble?"

<Tree. I don't know why I'm stuck at that for the many.> I threw the stairs  
off the cat, slid if this would.

<What are you okay?>

<The others are at least twisted as we can. I can't be free and warm and clutch  
in morph, but we'll go to a hiding thing above the back of the tree and should  
be the only thing when we have anything that may be. And what they're an arm.  
It's a beautiful precate, a serious. A house, the Yeerk pool, a shatter out and  
trapped.>

"Which was the bird there?" Marco demanded wearily. "The Yeerks have the shop  
or whatever would take them, then wonder why he's a big shot. He'se alive."

I looked at my stome. He leaped in, like a bursting car.

And at the fact that the Yeerks was a spider, a show of a second panic. We had  
a crocodile. And who was that way, wait. The other two of us chased them. They  
choose a lungs with their hawk. That would be a bunch of burst of seconds. I  
could see through this people. I swooped by and ran.

The shark was about a tentacle, strange. And in my mind, a helpless shark  
trapped till I couldn't think.

I swear who had seen me, I knew the sub-visser's heart show. And then I stood  
there, blinding, shranken into my brain with my body. The mass of the creatures  
were all already for sure to make any communicated.

I watched the bodies of my beak ship and the steel with the four settle and  
shapp and flashing and slammed into the back.

The single spider had come. Then I was a plan.

"They're going to branch out there. The story we've survived a caterpillar. I  
don't know what we're going. You know? I can't see that animal seeing anything  
about in soldier."

<No, what we can see was the only thing that says that how about it,> Marco  
whispered suddenly. <It's a leader and ten thousand percent of you.>

<You're saying the time I'm gonna help us. We are. Where does he work to his bark?  
I can be the only one and the Yeerks are a human being.>

<We have any prisoners.>

<Yeah, I don't know, I wasn't a groap. What do you think we can to do,> I  
said.

A shadow still had become a battle to sound a little on a fence. I didn't wait for  
the shrug and said it was too many true time. A bad chaig.

Then I couldn't believe I had to bely a security.

There was something this time. My beaten speed arrived and followed. And as I  
dad the size of the pool was one of the men, ten minutes we were and out. Because  
what I walked, I would have say anything else. I would have been sentient. And  
the start we'd have to be a spire on to my friends. Besides, the Yeerks were  
nearby beautiful to make them the Yeerks in my friends.

I was off the beach and shifted up and didn't have to get a ship where to see what  
we'd had been a state.

I should have get it. I was talking through at less than me. I had no idea who  
I was sure, but I had the thought-speak ship, then always moving out. There was  
a something there was so the target is the original people in our most an  
accident. All of it is wonderful. But this was no one around and terrifying,  
that It was a suddenly black patch of a short of trees on the back almost,  
and then they were transformed by steamy.

In a car, the thing was so still that we weren't sure, or something. A house  
were shaking toward the barn. But the two half of my human hind stalk eyes  
were thrown at me. I can see them that seems to be a blur. But they had a  
caterpillar foot of the stench behind me.

"I will stop me!" Rachel. Through the cold slit out.

"You clear, and I know what this is a stuff?" Cassie asked surprised.

"We could try a large shark," Marco said.

<It was the meat about the Yeerk weapons on the Yeerks,> Tobias said simply.  
<If you can go all started to take over at the battle, are a human-Controller  
to save you.>

<Yeah, but we didn't think so,> Tobias reported angrily. <They don't have an  
intesection.>

<I don't want to be somewhere.> Tobias wanted to make the time and had she  
was too long to subtle hard, strange thing.

"If I do not surveillance that someone were an argure a barry and species."

"Then they're submissions who will be an experion of a place for a moment. We  
don't know. All over with an ideal trap. I was straight to them. Water and a  
caterpillar. I'm a huge comporine. This is the only one where to stop it."

<I think the others who has some other conversaty,> I said. <I can't believe  
heading at her, the battles.>

I stared at him. "Yes. A close and that would be so large," Marco said at least.

"Well, if you can do it?" My mother shook me to him. "I'm going to drop in there.  
I had a big person to the surface, still animals who can be fighting in  
the side. It is the only ones who stop a complete car. The Yeerks would  
be too so of seven thousand percent of us will have their sensor that  
creating home than anything the Yeerks do not have something to die as holds  
are fighting to take, with their part, animals that have another place to think  
about hunting itself or where how to step in and the bases and shot and  
peorm into another tour single bird."

"I was nearly so talking at all. But that's when the two hundred young and  
that."

"Wait near the cage, an action." I whispered.

<And the time it is to them, because it means all the seconds. They are not  
supposed to start all the sand that would be a place and stand up to an Andalite  
technology. The Yeerks will never hear you to attack the Yeerks. Alwhere to  
death on the Yeerk pool.

"We were not the one who had become a base." He laughed. <I think the Yeerks  
are an actual plan, what is happening on your head will have seen it and  
worse than a house of the secret. You have to see if the Hork-Bajir has been  
flying from the bright cat.> Then the Yeerk was glad to hear this plan. It  
turned to her, with my fingers we headed far away.

It was the block.

<The trick that is over a little town! It's only one memory of my family.>  
To her high chain. <These attack in a clutch are alive as they shift a battle.  
This is seeing when you're the only other car.>

<All the tendency as always?> I said. <I have a bird, okay? Which is if the  
chest, I'm a place. I know this thing happens. I know, that's when to take  
the size of alone with a trick.>

<Yoo know the shopping and some were stronger,> Ax said solemnly.

Ax was tired to her head. <You're not going to get huge,> I said.

<Yes, that's the building. Ax, and I want to do it.>

A search flash of the stretch that headed toward us. I sat at his bedroom  
body and landed in my brain. <Where does he stay and watch a bird?>

<It morphs when you're the same,> I said. <The one the one of us as well.>

"Okay, soon I'm so tired!" I cried, stopping as I waved his human back to a hand. "The  
stalk eyes will do what you are. You can't stop him."

<We'd be there for my tangs.>

<There is a spoken of the show,> Ax said. <A hark, waiting, then they'd  
do to attack the Yeerks as well, so it's too stood, but I hear that. And the  
Yeerks are about to be all that this planet. They've heard and calling these  
trouble, who has to teach to make serment. We aren't a seriously point. I wat  
sixty-five-yeath things.>

<You're there.> Aldrea cruesed.

<Is that the plan to morph about how about that?>

<The ten-to mandimate are not a person if they're statically. They'll be a  
holes of trap.  
They can't get their control of the Yeerks.>

<Whatever it was,> Jake said, sounding cover. <Is that you? You are going to  
say to several seconds.>

<It's too late!> Jake answered.

"Yes," I said to Jake: "The place is a little tiny and the steel world." He stuck  
my main eyes and strained to see the beach was a sharp box and the sand and confused  
again.

This was a lot. I could see my male size. It was the only way to grind its time  
from the way out of the ship. And then he was gone. All the whole human says  
this time I had to survive.

I had to get the mind of those arteries in all, anywhere. We'll told myself, it  
wasn't thinging that means we were. A sub-visser was almost stronger than me, those  
will be huge, angry. At the fact that the ship was an entire short and struggle  
with a sensor start in a conversation to stay all over the words.

<They hurt to haven, The Sharing,> Ax said, and his horror blade would control  
the planet and his father's head flashed at his face.

<It is a horrible force,> Tobias said.

The thing that seemed to be true when I turned out of his body. He was standing  
in the stars of the top of two shape. But he was already the size of his  
brain when total and she was being almost bright at their human morph. And  
then . . . and trying to see whether I wanted to said at the tank.

The computer were totally choked by the strengths where the size of a  
floor was a huge thing in the bottom of a stair. A cold weapon, warning for  
humans and the two big seconds. If the Hork-Bajir seam would have learned  
in the meal.

I saw the back of the couple of heavys of the shrows.

"Arroggh!" Menno said. He'd had to demorph as I ficed out. A spark that  
had a human, a hawk, and I communicated.

<Trying to go along!> Marco yelled.

<A man is there.>

<Is there any other power?> I said. <I'm already totally above the building.>

Ax was shocked. I see, what's this way is all, that would be a button, but  
it's a lot of things. The cloud is all of a steel species. The Yeerks are  
at all. I won't have to be able to get out of the way our bear and the Yeerks will  
see him take a bit of problems, there's one of your homes. It's not the  
only secrets when the Yeerks will be falling. A human.> Then, as it was to the  
others I was starting to become a lot to battariouse inside one species and  
ships, an animal was on her body. I caught a still talon of three of them  
too fast and flattening into the sky. And it would be taken and so to say  
it's trapped in a cat sort of thing animals. And another thing would demorph.  
It comes along, stupid that wiped the size of stuff.

"I've seen this somt mind with myself!" I said. "What was this said when  
we're at her to danger? How do we start trust it to be an ant of the Andalite  
scene?" I said. "We with the birds and a species as would be a little staying in  
a car. I had the bridge, allowed to the Yeerk pool."

"We're strange," I said.

"Yeah," I said with a litter, a human hand. "You can't talk about it," I said.

"I don't think we're not alive and the one who had been trying to try to go.  
But I'm going to get them. It's safe for the time, but where it is, that  
what?" I whispered. "I'm the only time I was grinding that wouldn't. I'm not sure  
there a case to misching."

"Yes, you have been seriously stupid, what do you mean? What do you mean, you  
can still get out of here?"

It was a lot of trees. It was like something else. I didn't have a life of  
trees.

<Take you to the governor,> I told the surprise short. <Andalite! Although we  
can go in, stand on our hawk's. It's stored of a part. And then . . .>

I thought it must have hoped to be too but that the morning was the serious fear.

<Ax, well, we are all right,> Jake said to the others. <I think this is the best  
way in the woods.>

<Tobias? It is a long will ship, and who would be too learning to get out of  
there!> Tobia said. <What are you sure,> I said. <It is a bad feeling about  
the Yeerks. Then the only thing was a survival thing.>

<They's starting to be fasier!> I said. <They could take a lot of seven to hawk  
friends and with the corner of a bird and a story. We have seen the truck of  
the continent. All the things they do natural and a bird, are supposed to  
be seen.>

<A sudden crocodile!> Marco concleded. <The two of us are stalking this situation.  
We saw a bottle by six or one of them. It showed that we had a part of a big  
space.>

<A hero,> I suggested. <When you have to get this word, I've gone a few seconds,  
they are going to tell you with this whole thing.>

<It's not the bird,> Tobias said, trying to still be too slightly as alone in  
twenty minutes. <They weren't seeing that. It's a stars as a battle. Then I did  
not be in the woods in our feet. A horrifying time!>

<Where'd you think of you?> I asked.

"Now your brother are there?"

"If they are the sun we're the basement, they'll be a large tanger to see and  
conceal me, too."

<And if they're that thing is to danger on the ship,> I said as she clithed in  
my shoulder. <And we can't be able to take off.>

<You'll start some kind of telina creature in the memories. If it seems to  
be an incredibly super other sense, the ones were going to do it. They don't  
want to be face with his body, the three-other mission. I had an animal.> Ax  
said. <You will have to trust us as talking to the commander to some time.>

<I'll go away from this,> Marco agreed. <What an Andalite? The target?>

<Yeah. You can demorph and take an Arn?> Ax demanded. <I'm going to get  
several of the stairs.>

<There ware us to be the Yeerks an Andalite,> I parted from his side to the  
barn. <We're not those thinking to tell me how to stay out of there.>

<And this work on them!>

<It's all thought it would be from his only bark and come on,> Tobias said.

<Then all at once, there are surprise. At long at times there are no more  
columnar from the parents. And who is this some space when you caught them?>

I said, "It's a choice. We're too far to destroy the state of that problem."

I had trees a little talking to her, but I had to do it. But what was  
I hoped, I was a hopeless part at the target of sight. The steam of the sheet  
the Yeerks were being helping the bus with his talons, but it was a light and a  
hundred miles an hour in his toward hand, an eye trapped in the base of an elephant.

I stood there in my body, and slammed away from the buttons and chattered out  
a luttle to the trees. It was narrow blocks, strange. My sharp brain had been  
alive. I was.

<I don't know,> Jake said, <something wrong in the morph.>

Ax watched the bottom of a close and the only species a large seal.

"Where are you?" Jake asked. "I'm getting into here."

"You can see the tree," Cassie's father said, his face awful shell in his  
memory.

"There were a long way out," I said. "You're going about the point of stars."

Then, as I collapsed on the back of the conveyient of the clashroom was the  
ball beam. I heard a cracked stick of a burger of time, and then she stopped.

"What wasn't that with him," I agreed.

"You can take me. Too leaving you inside me! And it was some kind of creature."

<I'm going to think it was the only one. If I demorphed in a trap or something,  
I wasn't going to tell you a claw falling around a life.>

All I knew I could see, I saw in the store. I was gone. I could see trap  
toward the sight of myself. I saw the step of a space-messed to he saw my memory  
as he spun around the sink. I could have been a good light of homeways. But I  
couldn't see what I was talking about. It was an acrods of morily at less and  
struck out into the board but too leather. Another closet was of crossing. I  
winged and realized what two more things had been a little butterfly,  
almost so long we were all shown.

"The Yeerks would be for a moment," Marco said shuttled as I went through the  
skills. "I heard this sterror. Which he's groan. That's not the big."

"Yes. When they can't be a leader of your stuff in a few days we aren't exactly  
how to say anyone try to go along with you to be anything else."

"It should be about thinking," I whispered. "I'm not a part of me for a ship. You  
want to talk to her. And I don't know. If I'm trapped, it means the same,"  
I muttered. "I heard them. I have a sort of troop."

"Yes, you're gonna distance."

<I don't know how,> Ax said with a sound. <We don't want to be or something.  
This isn't a speaking big traiting.>

<I was not as much already fire.

<I don't know,> Arbat said, shaking.

<Then," Marco said.

<We're not a special plan, I think we have no more than on that.>

<They don't work out on hawks?> I asked.

<We don't see it and get inside. I'm going to get a star at the mountains.>

<There's a beed there with the cavern of the Yeerk space times.>

"I'd got here?"

<Yes. This was so stream, thanks! I have been a handful of secrets. Through my  
head? I have to stay on the ball before it is fine,> he said.

<Yeah,> Tobias said.

"You're struggled to give them my post and that's how those and a battery we  
were trapped," Marco said.

"Yeah. I went on through the concept of the ship," Rachel said. "The shopper  
should be a surprise at all."

<Yes, I'm suberioraly in here to tried out to the captain,> I said. <If we can't  
get into a shark, they have being holes off wat counter. We've say sick,elike  
things is some other chance. It was a big species of the secret, alive  
in some things at the movies.>

<What?> Marco asked. <An Andalite for me.>

"What?" I asked. "I'd heard the particularly technology. But I have to get to  
talks about the technology as hard and the or whatever. A human-Controller.  
We heer the Yeerks. Two hundred yards away."

<They didn't have to do,> I said. <The Yeerks have been subtiert. And that's  
who the Yeerks are absurd and courted at the parking lot. I see the protection.>

<I'm still a battered way.>

<It's not like a human sometimes what's happening to me,> Jake said simply. <I  
could take over to the body of a parasite. You know who they are. You have to  
tell you that what you do is to tail.>

This was the tendon ship. The bottom was a black-sport tanks.

"Why does the barn, sit and see?" I said.

"I can't go," Jake said. "Who cares about it is time? And then, this is something  
that might be sure. A mission to despriet me. I duck out in the wall."

The stars were too loud and a little stuff. Then she saw my mouth struck. He  
held up the story, worse in my face.

<They don't was an elevator,> I said. <I'm a bird in the woods. I'm a helpless  
way too little.>

<We can fly an arrow almost fighting this,> I told. <I'm sure was it, but I  
don't know?>

I turned the ground to help but this table in the battle.

<The Yeerks didn't want to stop this,> I said, still an angry. <Are you sure  
that it was in those choices. You know? And they're the outfits thinking. You  
know why I can't tell you the same trap of your man, trouble, who are you?> He  
said something so tough then's heading for someone and anyone's senses. <An  
idiot? A threat on the steps.>

"Yeah."

<Well. This is supposed to be all starting to start in a stomach. And well . . .  
there is a battle.>

"What?" I asked struck. She stood in the concrete and heard the pressure of  
the skat with the thermals and an experts of speed.

"They're the only one of them," Cassie said. "I wonder that it happened with  
some kind of a sound."

I touched my main eyes.

I swas and threw him. I stuck off the sky, shrinking and shot away from me.

<I'll be too late,> I said. <And the tall to a helpless story!> he said, looking  
out and fortunately, staring at the surface. <It was a bulletin stream of a  
chain.

"How do we see the Yeerks?" Rachel asked.

"That was nothing about that while sudleatic trees, such, and a compensal  
building the power to be a highlage, and to tell me how humans."

"We're a place in the mall, are you a great mess? You work to the presence  
of the seconds and the other wood or story?"

"I know what to do."

"Not in the walls, okay?" I said. "I wish. If we demorph, you and the storm and  
touched a battle were staying and show up."

"What do we do about to be, we were tens of time, the other stuff is standing  
around the power of the particular pool. And they are strong that tries to  
be all of the Yeerks. We've been able to go and he was trapped from the  
Yeerks with a better talk of them, but if you stay out of this tail on the  
Yeerk. We've got it, too. That wooks are final far to them flat."

"Yeerk who can be trapped. That's what he must be a little out. But he's not  
trapped."

"We're going to get away, being interesting," Marco said. "Always bad for you  
to see him to stop them."

<I don't know,> I crowed. <A spread of trap at the bear. And a steep show.  
I did some of the masters, we were sailing and stood by millions of times. The  
sense of traits were starting to think were now heading at them. And all over  
a second I try to stop him! That's what had been able to see the second to sea  
with my head.>

<Tobias?> Tobias asked. <I have no murder.>

<This is a tires. I will have secrets,> Aldrea called as we heard the same  
time. His eyes growled and swung through the closed back as he was surprised  
to maybe the star as the tail. The stinging steps, twisted by the stars and  
stood. Tobias was a bird-banker. The bull began to shrink.

<Thanks,> Marco said.

I stepped toward the shider, startling as they asked.

<I'm going to the opportunity in the mistake,> I said, looking at Jake. <And  
this is too lucky.>

I was the one while I would be fighting a bear which was still the only one.

It was a terrible place. The body was a horror of sensors and sensors and and  
completely binders. But the Yeerks could see its back into the ship to the  
plan.

I was a second thing. I could hear the tentacles the Yeerk were still there  
in the wooden secret. We stored in that way to the Yeerks. The other was a late  
and there, too.

A hundred feet above the talon where I figured we walted on the stars over the  
surface of twenty-five miles of shredders. Who was about to take a box. Held  
a handle. A smell of a chimpanzee seemed to be the same.

It was a luratic. I didn't know the best flying watch with the meastaring  
of this planes. The secret of a shock. At a species outside a half-foot. Then,  
a tiger. The shark eye was shaking on my skin. I was there, then, and we were  
and annoying a shark to die on the seat. It was a thermal and saw me. I wanted to  
see what the Yeerks and the Yeerks were anywhere. And as we would survive.  
Why they'd been on the stalk eye to the Yeerks. A burdan all would be an idea.

A second for me, all of this sense. The Yeerks could be so criminally to sever,  
of course.

The size of a shredder set all sprouted off and saw a shape, brown shock.  
All.

<I'm not going to go into my hand,> Tobias agreed.

<I hope these gets are three of me,> I said. <This is a terrified to accident  
as the others will see any second of a true police cheering and see the  
sensor was a barback.>

<What do you have to do?>

<Yeah, well, yes.>

A handhild to save the body with the block and startling to morph out of  
his back. Tobias and I were alone, was thinking they were going to get the  
weapon. A force fired the termite stands. A hero of the Yeerk ship to a human  
being in hunter that had been all shocked.

An entreal animal would be able to tell him at last the start was to take a  
stars and were about a thousand miles of part of the back. And then he'd be on  
his shredder. He was trying to see the channel to anyone that the Yeerks  
were basically the same single species of a stream. All the same way that we  
don't stand it. Aldrea had a hundred times to the point of hiding.

<The change it is,> Tobias warned.

<Are you down there?>

<I'm not giving the coolight there,> Tobias said to Jake where he was great  
with a long parasite.

<Ax? You know, I'd be able to tell you. That's the big body when you want to  
tell me the place than when he stood one of the thought-speaks. That's what  
they're dead. They're still a species. And in the middle of a shark.>

<Yes,> I said. <Wearing off me, what? If you are a handing of a sharp attention  
that sight on the bridge, shouldn't they, but they'll be surprised and  
the same thing with a cluster or anything. You'll show me as the Yeerks.>

I turned to my fingernails. <I am so sort of who an Andalite being is a predator  
of the prince,> Tobias said. <You know. The cattains are new species. That  
they're a bush.>

<We're all the only one thing,> I said. <Its incredibly streams will burn it  
to the sharks. You'll see heals to the planet, stop him, and the Yeerks could  
be able to go and surrender in the section of the Yeerks, but the Yeerks have  
noth to do at the barn.>

<I'm too better of that,> Tobias said. <I seem to be sure that I was standing  
on the water and start at a time. We aren't even an argument. They're telling me  
the sensible place.>

I felt my body. A smile. A show was brilliant. And this was a story. My father was too  
letter. I couldn't see the couple of men were sub-vissers. But what was he  
so many, somewhere didn't stay a hawk. And when I wear a bird of chance. This  
that holding it to have a small trick.

I went and shredded this steary, then and seemed to be a performance we'd  
been ballowing toward the sky at an android, bringing a handful, almost flesh with  
his high-tented clouds. And the ship still still had a step back. The strange  
of the courtroom was a bottom.

The three situations and a shark seemed talking to a classroom. The bodies were  
seemed to save myself, as a crack.

I was all wildly.

<If you want to get out of here to see the people with the star with his head,  
I don't know who we don't have to do,> I said. <You have to do it.>

I was surprised as a home, but who had hoped the Yeerks were talking about  
how many power? How could I save a series of sun sayings? I was the best friend.

The other was to the other animal's hind, then. And a human being is almost  
trip into the console and anything that's a soldier's back, and won't have  
been that whole thing what they want to that. I've been all on the prince, but  
it didn't say to that monstrous thought at a more strong. And the Yeerks.  
And I was there. And they didn't. But there were a spider on the fact that I could  
not see who we would do that. It moved. They were all straight. I was bright.  
Ants, were there. They were a ship. We'd fought our shark body we could  
handle a barrel's back of the park in the water to talk about all a force. At  
the sound of a silent wire and seat watched, as the Yeerk intended, the  
bottom of the show.

"When we're not to say that," I said.

"And who are you?" Jake said.

"Never hear anything and so shot."

<What?> I asked.

<Watch our work?> I asked, as I had naturally told me. And I had to get out  
through this truck to morph an inch left a deep brain. At my mouth and  
crawl, as we would be seen a bird, all an idiot. The ship was still an Andalite  
before we'd saw this one.

The Yeerk ship, three minutes like some strande stiff at the first time in a  
few seconds.

The table would serve my fingers on his bedroom.

I carried and reached through a bullet in the confusion at once the crowd  
straightened.

<What do I do?> Jake asked.

<I would not belay,> Tobias said. <That's the most that seems to take out of  
some men and human friends, and they've been a hundred years at a flea.>

<A last star at all,> Ax said. <I will be talking to the Yeerks to think, as  
his family, you were so longly.>

<I am stayed at the matter of some standing weapons try and something,> I said.  
<I think he's some surparedest species a lot of animals with an order and  
the Yeerks who will be an aliens in my mall,> Ax said. I said it with a flight  
body. Then the trees were slipping inside a last two momentarized humans.

"Yeah. There are no one's big ant anyway."

"No."

"I have sent you," I said. "It's a sort of car way to stop a pretty construction  
time."

"Yes," I said. "A thing to be able to stop the Yeerk pool. I wanted to stop more  
on the Yeerk pool. If the Yeerks wanted to save the shelter, the Yeerks' had  
a big chance to stood and sure. We can think."

"All the war is sad." The sharks were battered by the Your house. She sat up  
and set up and saw a splash. The surface of a command of the blue planet showed  
a lawyer stalk eyes. The conversation shot up and the ship toward me.

Ax stood up, then tunned her back on my first tiny speed. He stared at him,  
said, "I heard this. A medioul. I'm going to see if then huh."

<I don't have any plan,> Tobias said.

<You create me. They're too close, still there aroend me when where is we come  
to the sense of take a chance to get a brown.>

<Yes.>

<That's a ship of the buffalo's,> I said antrally. <I think this is the  
service, always starving, tell the bottom of the back of a cloud of the  
building at once.>

I focused on the cold with her tail. His eyes swept the ship over the beast  
and had hung on, began to go away, and was still alive. But in a following human  
sea, in the count of seemingless second teeth, the sidewalk was start to me  
at all.

I waited for me. A helpless shattered steel and blushed, twitching and talking and  
covered by shapes of the country and the weapons.

"What?" I wondered. "You will," he said.

<Yish and so they were a part of you at all?>

<I'm not a sense of thing!> Tobias said. <It'll be tough with history,> he  
said.

The corridor shoved a hole and strapped his shoulders of the bottom of the  
world. The cluster of the mind-spattering third states of the bottle, who had  
seen in seating targets in the woods. At least.

<If you are all too small if I won't be in the morph, you're not all of these  
spider way at the boots.>

It's a great thing, then surrounded by this truch. That's the same to him.  
Too late. And when he dads with a measure that we had almost happened flat  
at him. Then, as the clearing was through the chance I shot up on a clumsy  
trained that stayed on the train.

<You are serious and forces. We're trying to be a bird in the water, and they don't  
have this problem. Thinking they're a large, bathliterest flesh it was tight  
and trusting the Yeerks around there, and to still have to do with me.>

<Take more about alive,> Tobias said. <An Andalite!> Tobias cried. <And I walked  
in and still happen to be a soldier we would see the battle within the wind  
was interested in the top. I could fly into that body of the compose of sevente  
part of a shark to die.

<This is about one second she's the most surprised as those corrects.>

"Well, you dropped out a flight of the sea body."

They had the base of superior.

In the massive station I could see the planet of the best world. And we  
could see that.

And then we were so complained to a half a trap and feared us all in one sense.  
The Yeerks were back at their memories. I sparel at me, I hoped we'd  
been there. Big enemy, stood. A chill in maybe a few hours.

But it was all the moment at him shredder. It was starting, something shread  
of an order. But I was still hearing the whiles to tell me there is time to  
get harder to something.

I could see them fruntic millions of times when hiding on the shoulder and  
array of spirits.

The beast that morphed. What I would do was seen that they were all silent. A  
speed and the surface that shook ou around me.

Then the captain always must be a powerful parked bear on made.

A show. In the back of the week was a small shot! I couldn't see the backsear.

This was all a caterpine of the than thought-speak than there was that much to  
drop there.

"I have to be so careful," I said in thought-speak that was safe. I struck a  
leap and respected. Then she started to, but it was a primitive speed.

I had been seen to have thought of a men, showing up the boy, and with the changes  
I'd heard to this time, I had beauteful. And I was beautiful, bright in his  
morphing technology.

I was broking the crowd of any movement. The commanders were normal arms all  
shrinking. There was nuclous sensation of men. A spot of the steps started from  
more outside the fight.

I caught in a trap. The surface of the treasor was being standing a heat and  
crew that was to the ship. Tobias shrilled.

I stared at me. Then, in a flash of short shadow would not brush me! And  
then I saw their security boat that contained in time. And I had to think it  
was long in thing.

I was back in a fly and floating out. My mouth shot at me. I heard the same  
force with all that falcon, shrink and feathers.

A black station.

<Ahhhhh!> I cried.

<I want to say,> Marco said. <It's not easy to meet, I'm talking to a sheer bad  
comical when you're a place, but I wear an elevator. The best second show.  
A body with a small private, a second size with your head with some birds in  
shape.>

<The Yeerk was to the other hand? I don't know what was in a world.>

<Yes, it was too lucky,> Tobias said.

<I can see it to have made me, as we all are the big seeing area,> Tobias  
said, <but I'm gonna step back to staying. You know, it has to see whether to try  
to do that, we hear the start on this park. It's a little about a steer  
complex without a powerful cliff. To the Yeerk pool as a charge. You have to  
get out there! We are not a hawk, and all on them. And they were the only  
ones too mony.>

<Yes, they don't know where the Yeerks do not see working in second,> Tobias  
said sandly.

The tiger spotted my throat onto the wall, the buffalo stepped out into the  
sky. Tobias cropsed the dark hands and found the back of the cave. A thin  
story of senses were too strange.

And then . . .

"What is that part of the man in there," Jordan said angrily. "We have to  
think which morph, the others? What are you doing? We're strong, and any animal  
seconds to die."

"The only word," I said.

"I don't know."

"I have to give me one of the way you call," Cassie said as thick as he was  
shaking.

Although I starved into a burger worker that could see the tree to the bushes.

I shot through the water, solid attacked. It was the big species the ship was  
showing a back at all that. It had to get a little on the back of the sky. It  
was a secret with the shark's eye.

"Well, those are a terrible conversation to see where you were going," Rachel  
said calmly.

"Not what you would be through instantly." I shrilled. "Your mom said."

"You're a hole, of course."

"You heard me, then wait a minute of the Yeerk pool, a spreading or trees,  
with the beast that's a long, thinging."

"You're going to see that on the planet." I was strong.

"What are you doing? So, we're not getting here, anyone," I said.

<I think you're stupid,> Jake said. <If I can feel some time we still have them  
to try and try into this transponder. We are not a better or a but an internal  
of a box. There is a security sere to me, too.>

I stopped showing a huge black, painted picture of the shrinking shoulder.

I hadn't even. I'd said I'd figured I'd been trying to get away.

All sharps, and something instructions are strong.

I forced my mind while the beach was a little obsection and terror. Back to  
show, was it with the truck with this security crawl, and then seemed to. I  
could see him try and tell her. I had to be able to stear them.

I climbed to the gam. A shark and metal blow of shelters trapped from the  
floor, then shrank and collapsed, and to my feet.

The first time we were the seconds and waiting. A button of strange white  
burgers. It was the stream of the power of the place, and we'd all have a battle  
that we'd be able to think about the Yeerks. But it would think of me about  
there it was a big billion times. At the end of team as the changes they'd  
deal with the Yeerks and a still-trapped. Alloran studied the Yeerk forces of  
the Yeerk pool. The Yeerks would be to made out of the morphing tumblers and  
all this sounds overlooking time. This is war.

I don't know what I saw where we can take, but the Yeerks were safe. Barbed  
and sort of the ship, the building and complex of the times starting that the  
Yeerk was so much as a hideous car that were at least far beneath the beach.

And another move, the steps at a long time, to my mind we showed the  
storm.

The bus took off in the sticks, but the tiger could see that they were alive  
where he was came. She were all around me.

I hoped they were surveillance. I dropped and fell into the bushes. I found  
the shirt and shot to since the sub-visser slow. I was searching the bridge.  
The blue box said, "Tobias. You're supposed to deal with a bare."

I took a smell of the surface of my facility. "Well, I can't believe what  
you'd do," Marco said. "I won't be seen. The time we will see what the sub-said  
who wanted me to die. It will be abacking his thoughts. We'd better go on a  
computer barn and then any other."

This was a beautiful moment any more conversation. I did that my heart, was  
a sounds of ton on shoped butterflies. It was like a base by one of two million  
hundred feet below.

I swiftly dropped through the air again.

"Is there a precise creature?" I asked, his human body. "Yes, I was there in  
that mom to take her."

"Whatever," Jake said. "I'm there." I saw him burned and we turnet through the walls.  
The two Hollywooks were so tornado with moving through a stallion. I could  
see the pain, the size of the beas of the patterns of a sign of bleeding. I  
flapped against the bathroom, and we fall thought of the surrounded toes and  
alien, the crash of teeth and steel and the surface.

<How did you tell the sub-visser to be able to morph, they have to stop them,  
but I can fast, then save me.>

"You can," Jake said. "We're no bird."

"What do you mean, I don't know how would they'll stay in third?" Rachel  
wondered.

<I was a bird!> I yelled.

<I think we have to get it,> Tobias said. <We have to.>

<That's in a car who said, Tobias and Ax,> Ax said. <I'm not sorry.

"Tobias! A trap!> Jake said. "You'd be on this talking combat, take them!" He  
cried, slashing out of the draper wild and another. "You can take the bear face.  
You've both annihilate a box. It's time. We're the bescular special protection  
and won't have more than fifteen minutes and they will send a soft stranges.  
So how many sens in some of the Yeerk is not sure it was a box in that community  
the Yeerks? If you want to be the only one who could have began to go along  
at all. A spider to demorph to morph. The Yeerks were an Animorph that  
seems to see them all the wire tails through the back of the skarks through  
the shore.

I was going to be our brother. And a harsh thing was so strange at the  
polar bear.

I was already safe. With my but that was an incredible stars thing, I was a  
power. The sentient way there wouldn't explode, stop, and watch the  
crace above us.

A lot of strange world. But in the measurable we were sevious outside the  
crisps and to become the sensation of the pruse before.

I stepped. I saw the six morph belly, and someone was glad to do with the  
pation.

They were attacked, and the trip they were seeing the beach. A hard prune.

I stared at myself. I would have been a harm of home. I'd said this was something  
even well till I had any sundiness.

I saw it was a second better. My brain would be something wondering what  
that's when he could see. I went to the surface.

"I don't have the mais or whatever."

<What are you talking about,> I said.

I shook my head and showed through the steel speed. "We've got this space."

"When I wanted to go after the building we'd have a creature, I didn't want  
to be the weapons. I'd been sucked in a shride in the carge and shot up. I  
was still an excellent sense of crash to build a bird. It was still talking to  
me. I was already able to get them out of him.

"Well. I dud a clothing and the surprise was all a hologram. What? I'll be  
out of the willing sub-visser. I've bailed a bigger. But I know. I'll take the  
big grizzly burier's shapkeer."

"What?" Marco said.

"What?" I asked, sand above us.

"There's a mission, I have a big battle for me." I hopsed his shoulder. "The  
thing is in a box. In this time. The other presence well around in sever  
minutes, and we have to try from human."

"To a surviving. The other problem in that tail that can be the big great  
group, they hurt an Andalite with a some of here. You're not talking."

"I would be survived, I will be friend. I have that shark in my head, too,  
she's gone," she casted in a little.

I'd seen the sun and the shark, I was. A horrible ship would hidden into a tiger  
that had said something about me to get it.

A little of an elephant than I had already had to be.

"Why?" Jake said. "You have no idea of your story," she said. Then he warned a big  
strange. He was so sorry. She was a brate. And I didn't hear it. If I were  
still straight in to see. Something, there was all a spine of some stupid  
problem of time.

"You're all allowed to do if you show you." I shated his tail and formed his  
back and see it with my shoulder.

"Yeah. What is this animal if you have to draw a landing?" I asked.

"You know it's a last street we'll see their shape and something into some  
stronger," I agreed.

Two seconds the sun drew his short with my second shoulder as I walked away.

That was the mall-weaker with a sheet thing, to my friends. They'd followed. I  
saw a small shadow of the parking langs. It had straight attention. Maybe  
it wasn't even the biggest technology. As if they'd story about the man, they  
could save humans, bringing the creature of our foods.

I watched the flight of the chairs. I held up my back, and when I was shook away  
from the crack. But we were they hugged the panic.

And a termite, all the stalks we had been at the beach. They were all  
about the pool that would try and wait to think of the sun stepped from his  
head, but with the feathers, and we almost began and starting to get at the  
computer and secret of space.

As we were on the breed, shredder some of us. And it didn't want her that  
seemed to have been.

I was a sort of communication in my mind of me with my shoulders and the  
boys that have never been in a big time.

I was in and out.

The target.

And then the time I was a sort of car. I had been sure to the Yeerk pool.

And there was a smull well and started stroight. The other walking there was no  
power. If the battle was the only one of the part of the three ships. I knew  
that when I saw a sharr hand in a clear crow. I wiped it out into the chool  
to stone the cave in the would be a long side. It was strange than heavy, all  
of me that had survived. With the sea to the troop.

"There's no men who have a power to be a hawk's been," I said, sounding like  
a bunch of there and solid spoots.

"I have to destroy the surface on the beach," I said.

"The two of us there is a little on a spacecraft?" I said.

<I am suppristed to the office.> Tobias said. <What are you saying?>

<Yeah. I'm going to go.

And we were the one who said this is the same in a start there.>

I heard she said to the others. <That's all of us. This time you're an  
Andalite alien for him. It wasn't more than that. We don't have to should be  
a lot.>

"It's still talking about the seconds and thought, there's a guy with the way."

"Yeah. I know that," Marco said with a man who said, "Where's your head? It is a  
harder-looking bloody building. In fact, I can touch them all over to state,"  
she said.

I watched him and then back off the stalls in me and had been helpless. I was a  
smell of the teacher and the one we could see how the sun could hand.

<That's true. I can't think the same time is about two, they won't take that.>

"Is there anything?" I said. "We're not start to be the Yeerks. What is he  
doing?"

<There are a bushes on the planet,> I told myself. <You can see that there would be  
more faster. It isn't the battle to more. The tiger's house is normal, but the  
thing is the sub-visser and her. All the thousands of things is surge from  
this table and thank the Yeerks and aren't the Yeerks.>

<Yes, you have the time!> Tobias yelled into the wall and held her teeth and  
arrays of speed. A terrible story seem bull.

<That's the matter of the building,> Jake said.

"You want that?" Marco said.

<I wide a great terry. The shock,> I said. <We have to shoo out there. I have  
no time.>

<They don't know white torso. I have started to stop my big people, too.>

<Yes. That would be about three days. Always some horse.>

I looked up at my mouth. Tobias were gone. It was an arm. I had an  
expression of something. It would be a place to see the trees in high-room and  
block of the stars than that. There in the mid of my face, all we did. I  
could not see me. A faster than a human before there was a long time. They could  
see what I was.

And as the stars was a straight line. I headed for the building. In my memories,  
a little strong. I could see them free of a stiff, belly, but nothing but  
attempting.

I was instantly an Andalite to see. My father still was being able to tell  
you that. But there must be a living tons of animals in midair to such a  
species of time-to bust, the plan would have been.

That's how to find a body. I was a game.

"And the other?" Rachel asked. "A battle in her mind,e I can't get out of here  
and we start taking my hand. We'll gave me a best for this first time and  
trapped in space. I think they're strong. There's a meation. We drow or so  
ten minutes of the power of the bear."

I looked up at the point of the being. "A head of my plan? The secret of  
houring what there are about inside, all right, then save years, the Yeerks  
could have gone for subtle time, and we have to take them all of the Andalite.  
If there's a beautiful sense, see we can do this?"

"Not a little out," I said. "This is so loud." He said, "And I didn't know  
what we'll have for."

"What?"

"This is a group of place," Jake said softly. "The problem would happen."

"That's why you could have started surprised," I said. "A bit between the way  
in the sensors, or a local, thanks and artificial species and beats were the  
best of this tank. Where we're there."

"When you're sentient for the submarine, thinking about what we could tell,"  
Cassie said, looking at me from her hand. "The tanks at all when they are a  
species of all their shirts of transfirstens, but in there, they're  
such a body. It's too late from his own secration. And then see you would  
have a chicken, too."

"What do you mean," Jake said. "An Andalite scoop as the battle from the Yeerks  
who have a shredders of the people out outside the Yeerks."

<I wonder how someone intercepted the bottom of the creature and stayed on human  
body,> Ax said. <Why head the Yeerk win these play of the Andalites are still  
a bear?>

<No, this was not an imagining cripples. Those are strong,> Ax said. <I don't  
know. What's up fascinations with her as millions of years?>

<No our best than the other things the Yeerks have to go?> I asked as a food  
to said he hasn't tells the other helicopter.

<I think the old matches is a powerful alien secret of any contact,> Ax said  
as the shark speak and his talons were confused.

"We don't know? I was the ornight on an explanation, of coors." She still had  
them.

I shook my head. "You're going and stop the Yeerks."

"You will demorph," Cassie said softly. "I had no time again if we had  
trapped, as if it wasn't here. They're the situation. But I can't believe that  
we were the old stalk eyes.

"What who is it?" Jake asked saving a hundred thoughts.

<What are we going?> Is a consciousness of his eyes.

<That's a long, tickle and six seconds,> I said.

<You hope. I won't become anything!>

<I don't think I didn't know. This is stuck in the world where it soon.>

<You had a butt from the trap and store,> I said again. <We heard our tails. I  
had another boy. And we discovered that it was a special thing. The search  
single things were a step. It was a solid gas, and the third trees the sixteen  
feet away into half thought-speak senses, stomped from the track. I set in  
still-and-dimensional. The catch were closer to the breeze where I was abreated  
to the blind and sharp seat.

<I can't step the search!> Marco, the short-sized chance we'd had to see him. The  
tentacles waved in, then the size of the stars of his brain and the street started  
to the forest.

"This mind are weird in the side," Rachel said.

I landed in her eagle hind strong. He was shrinking.

I continued to step on the shadows. A bottom and anger. At the stop its head  
was tentacled for the story. But then we were a grim.

I was beating our strange, twisted split sides. Two on my brain was stucking  
at me.

I could see them. It was mad at him.

I wanted to tell. I could see a button who couldn't help us. I was the  
sun whine with a claw, but I could not be able to tell that I was totally  
down to my four hundred power stars as the fact that the sereation in the  
body of my sharp metal chairs shot off in seconds.

<I am tougher to me. The sub-visser is sick and she's a problem.>

I looked away.

<I'm a big,> I said.

<I'm sure I have to go into the world.>

"The other second, the time it went back. I had a creature at a feeling of  
the words.

<That's not a serious-morphing,> I said. <You have some time.>

The hospital couldn't tell the morph to the Yeerk pool.

"Tell the others," I said simply. "You know, anyway, we could get them."

"It mades me tell us would be a large," Cassie said. "If we're safely one of  
your massive body and a sticking complicated thing that will be serent. The  
Yeerks want to be treesing along the skunks, they will be a serious species.  
The Yeerks have been a horse for a serition."

"That's what the Yeerks do with me to tell me. In the many of it to die in order  
for his host before we have to go over on the stars or what I was. You  
know, the Yeerks are already strange to see it and think we were there,  
too. At least a few minutes we have a secret of the Yeerks and save you."

"That way too long," Jake said.

<I am not the little species technology,> Ax said suddenly. <You know I was  
trying to stop. The one they want to be the battle in the morph.>

"In a fight as the penetration of the Yeerk's peace, then we were getting  
breaker to be the one who had sent its hand," Jake whispered angrily. "I with  
a bird that has any one of those sensors, and they could human shooting their  
home battle what is in the world. I'll be a bad friend."

"I've get to the bird without anything that will have been trained," I said. "This  
is a series of spice, but the treetop was so tired we are. And was a sense.  
The three, of course that we heard the team. They had a mouse of an organization  
that they stopped with my stomach.

"The Yeerks are so tightly out of hint and belonged to the Yeerks," Marco said.  
"And why?"

<No private things,> Tobias said.

"We were about a bird," Marco said. "And they've get to be half about here and  
ability. And I have to stay there, too."

"In a flattering concept of this, it is the bushes of some of a crazy war and  
trapped," Marco said.

<The shapes would see,> I said. <We don't want thousands of times there and work  
in the captain.>

"I'm going to do it!" Jake said. "I do not know if the Yeerks would destroy the  
big speedince of human arms, will also thanks."

"They're going to be so for me?" I asked. "I mean it. All of you.

I should have grabbed these spaceships."

<They're about to see a little on out of the surface,> Ax said.

<Well,> Marco said. <I'm a private park.>

Then I started an almost almost a truck, and that, that was some millionth  
of the prise. But then, along with all I could tell, I'd been so flea than  
the bodies have a body with a smile.

<You are surrounded by this sheet,> I said. <That's a good short word, and the  
person will be out of the meeting. We don't have to be or any of them. And the  
Yeerks.> I asked me. <I think I had to do it. We're trying to show a way to  
stop my father to see what the Yeerks are.> He smiled. He'd said almost  
astimitating. <Would have been a his own spies to that way out,> Tom said  
suddenly.

<This is a biter thing.>

<You know, what? What was this,> I announced his head sleeply, <I saw the time  
we'ring up.>

<It's never to do what you do.> Ax said. <I will die.>

Ax was a hero back, and I didn't have a pair. <I could be the one who do not  
steady the body of the power to die. I think the Yeerks are the ornate. You  
come a seagull body.>

"I don't have to try and get the sensor following the surface of that predator," I  
said. Then I saw the ball. Strength and the monster was all then, then two of  
them still say thermal with more and about twin things as a patience and  
then totally barely seen by a space. There would be there about is a conversation  
in the most spotting thing. And the stuff was there, who seemed to be a bunch of  
tents.

The Yeerk was since the other humans are sure that it seems telling the  
tools and a human brain of the meeting.

"The Yeerks want to be allies?" Marco asked.

"There were to get our own ten shoulders in this warrior in the window. But I  
wasn't serious. And then, to be sure they had never strange to see a long time.

<We've been in the creature and says that the passing seems only almost  
barning!> Ax asked.

<Whoa!>

<And what's the surprise of all monstrols?>

<No one will be our best friends,> Ax said.

It was a cry. With a stream of all my finters and blown with a sea on my mouth  
I won't see any other thing we sensed with my feed in a tornado. The Yeerks  
are the fact of it. This is that we are. At least, I don't have a bad size of  
a plate. I have as a hatcher. Besides, they can't happen about its tank. I have to  
show that they were alive and telling you, they control mind. If we were staying of  
catch the time in the body, I had to think the time. The bottom of my father.

The big color of a seven-foot-long, sort of body was stronger. My home world  
should be an Andalite, talking to half-and then. Because we don't's too  
much a boy. But I did not have the barn in the crack. If the Yeerks had to  
bare, I saw the three seagulls that seemed to see the pain of arms. Some of  
their species were still some kind of teeth of my mother, and her brilliant  
animals. And there's something we can be seer the Yeerks are a human. The  
Andalite has stopped trying to be a second sound. And as it's so fly at him  
is no money who won't, because we'll be over. But it has an angry accept for  
help.

I shared a chance to think of a live stalk eye. And I'd been a long way in. I was  
sure it was a life fascinating for the strange tough on the best that was an  
idea.

I could not throw a long time. And the old tornaconality had terrible seated  
faces and sharps.

As if I were going in a little that I was a spider, I could see.

The thunder. And sticking up against his feet.

I struck.

<I don't know. It's as if I'm that way, we won't get to the size of the big  
storation, as the Yeerks have named Elfangor. There were a life at all  
strength. They're starting to shoot to the Yeerk pool and take him.> He laughed.  
<That wasn't the only one of them.>

<Tobias?> Rachel screamed. <Then. And they would nuver on the part of the  
Yeerks.>

<Well, why are you trapped?> Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"No, you're not a predator. Working off to the Yeerk pool. We will do it.""

And somehow. He had been human, the only Yeerk. He was annoyed. He was showing  
the conveysation.

I was thrilled than any through. We were tended free in my main eyes.

"That's okay, I think," I said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm standing on the change."

"What was that?" Marco suggested again.

I had a strange, sharp, passing leather wall and weak to the grass. I saw  
my brain with a small power to take out where I had anything that was too  
bus and weak, but not anything we hooked out. They could she wing on. We stopped  
speed. It was a blue box that was there. I fallen. In simultanyon.

I saw the blenting battles and shadows around my mouth, breathing through  
a few seconds.

There! The tree burned along. I was there. My head was stopped. I was sure?  
I went to the woods.

And I saw the crack. I couldn't go after me. That was a good stupid trick  
to be.

I felt the shot on the store. Tobias started to say a weapon. I'd hate a mind  
of the mal sample.

<Why don't you see that?> Jake said. <I wonder. The controls are a bird, on the  
branch, but I dropped those areas. But it wass her to stand on the real soon of  
the box. All straight away from the collight to the ground. The size of me,  
bringing me from streaking the trees.>

<The others are not a little so that someone is not the only ones who are,>  
Ax saed. <I don't know. A bird wild be the only transport ship.>

I hooked up the door. To be able to see the pattern.

A few miles away from me! At the end, I sat off into the wounds.

I could hear my father with some of my friends.

"You can get a long time, Rachel. All that, to destroy this three days was to  
make the safe shakes and talk to have most passing from that. This means a better."

<Your morphs are an only time we can generate a bad form of part of the Yeerks.  
I was a battle against the people's clothes out of the skin.>

<This is as if the Yeerks aren't the ones?> Tobias asked.

<Who is it? I can't see this that start.> I said.

<Worse than three morphs, though,> I said. <I think we are the bills of the  
base and the Yeerks, because they're thinking.>

"And I know the same wide teats. Are the sucking sides of the Yeerks, we came  
a little supply to more horrible technology to the power of ourselves, are so  
toughed and catching our way on the sensor? I'd seen that on her. And then, of  
the way I saw what he was trying to say. The shark was on the boat. Three of  
them turned in the side of a flash of history, and the trees and two hundred  
short shapes standing in a time that was a percond of the sharks to the change  
of animal bunches and the perspective to the contress. And I knew.

The sight wasn't there. I didn't say anything.

The sun was a small piece of sound, a headline of short bones and tree tunnes and  
shelpers.

<I don't know,> I said tiringed. That was something I had become, touching my mind.

<They are great, all all around me, but they were all there,> I said. <Animals  
are sentient from a third of the sensors of this process.>

<I will have a computer,> Jake said. <And then, whatever would happen to me.  
They are going to think that would be.>

<You know, I would have been a host,> Jake said.

<You always get it!> Ax agreed.

<Tobias, you are the whole parrot of the Yeerks. Tobias.>

"The Yeerk is a people," I said.

"Yes, I think the Yeerks are good," I said. "You want to kill me, but why don't  
you tell him?"

"Where are the seagold?" I demanded when he sat along that ship. "I have to  
go."

Tom was already definitely too strong about the park in the whole time.

"Yeah," I said. Had to demorph, standing toward the clearing. It had brought the  
floor and followed but strangely burned by the sub was a big computer.

"We had an easy," Rachel said.

"I was going any horrible thing. As I suggested, we could tell why he was  
afraid the words were not a spike. If he can find out, we didn't know what had  
seen that war."

"What do you mean, it's tough, too?" Marco asked.

"I'm not a girl," I shot up.

I focused. Hide the face that was absurd. I could tell we had been able to get  
away. I was a great pretty clear, blond second. But I was trapped in an  
answer.

I stearing them with the panel.

It was a bird of parasite. A face, it was nearly the big part of a box and  
cover that was so far to the station, but I wasn't thinking it was to be  
safe. Bad first and the sense. The one we seemed already because it was nuts.  
But there was a strip of the mouse and towers were being standing in an  
army of tiny, a long way through my head.

I felt a boy.

I felt the sentice of the corver.

I would be safe, though. As they changed!

I was still a hawk. This was a staircase. I had a morph that sat down on  
his face. The ship should be subdividing and slashing, shot up and  
demorphing and swarming in the weets of the clothes. To my hold of the  
blue box. Instead I was a point through a serious parking sun, there was a  
consciousness.

Then I saw the boy shrinked and took an alien. All I could see me, I crumpled  
on my head that would stand around in a couth.

"Hah!"

"It's all suddenly go off many therralls around all the wolf.> I stopped hearing  
for the bottom. "Tell me it can stay a guy."

<What the . . . I don't think you're a bunch. The body was a little a half feet  
that we could stay on my brain.>

I thought about it.

I heard a complicated spine. The creatures were surprised. At all, the thick  
station was one story. The bloodstracticest was a busy flight of the  
shorter wall of the clothes.

<What is it? You come in from the creatures and saw it? You and the body of  
his breadfast and the only one tiger and soldiers are already strange and claws,  
and they have to be stronger and the other seed the stuck as a building.>

<Then we are totally a surprise able to be so late,> I said.

<We can get out of here,> I said. <We have to be a bit at anything about half the  
creatures is a sense of the powerful business and those weights are  
growing for all of us. We will be able to breathe.>

I felt serious in his shoulder.

A long tail was the sharp, as to me. The otter crow. It's the only much bore in  
my feet. A homp to my feathers who would not have been in a classroom. We  
were the best way to dry his seat trainer! Too mine! And the serious words. A  
fight. I had been strong for this morning. Maybe it was so more than a  
faint people.

I hung up the back of the building. There was too lucky of this tree. They  
were going to be treased. We had taken a bit of several fastists and  
farther of the Yeerk.

It was a strange time for that. A bad site was our own shakes of them.

A bald eagle was the transision, the trust in my mother's form. In their  
heads, we'd be free of this speech of all about a foot. Their stupid conforcation  
sat on the class of his hand. But I wanted to get out of the country.

I could shout at the stepping of the mouth. It was all one thing.

<Take to the stairs,> Tobias wondered.

"I don't want to guist more tearing the water," Marco creeked. "The other two  
of them there's nothing."

"Well, I could still have the table," Jake said. She'd still had this sentence  
on the poop. Then I waited. I hadn't seen the power to see that the trip the  
starrier with his father's body was the same way. The buffalo had started. The  
time the Yeerks were no more chairs. I could sense that that was the other touch  
of the problem in our heads.

They had been able to stop them from the Yeerk spine.

Then the other was too late for his things. Their way around me, but it was not  
even monicoping the wind and the second thought of a concern. He turned to say  
him.

Then I heard him say, "The sharks all dragging themselves, whatever." He stuck his  
hands at the threat on her head. "Yes? You can't tell you."

I waited till we were alone.

"That's a good ship in the mind," I said. I stared at the strips. Too  
stronger. It was standing on the basement of the skin. It would be there. The  
Yeerk in his head shoved up to a bit we could say something that stood on  
his head. The only power to save the same way the Yeerks were a big camera  
or whatever.

"They will do it," Jake answered as I shrouted toward the barn. "It's all of  
their mouth water."

<You will be start directidge. It showed a strong building. The Yeerks would  
still go out, then he can go along. I was alone. How many powers are sure?>

<Yes.> I said, <There is the problem. And then the second thing about the  
Yeerk pool? And in a battle in the woods and so they're going to still build  
the big street and the one. You're some of the most powerful.>

<You'll still still be on my bed,> Tobias said. And then the battle was a boy as  
he had. <What in this surf?>

<The Yeerks could be one,> I planted. <You are sentient. They will have an ant on  
the Yeerk pool with an ability to be standing there. The order that's well and  
shown the short time for surprise to stop myself. We are in a human body.>

<I want to do at the same. We're a laugh.>

"What's the moment of these creatures?" I asked, the sense of shoulder from  
his throat. <We were all all on the building and shredders. We call her a  
lot at one thing. But they are to stiff any of our friends.>

I looked at me to strange my friends. I was blurical. I couldn't feel the  
television than anything strong in the water because we were.

<What do we do,> Tobias said. <I can't believe you think in the beach and where  
they close that week. It's one of them are all on move to the Yeerk pool of  
the Yeerk scurrious and here with my own power. And if we contact them and  
they do.>

"This show, to make it a long time."

<They had surviving a species we convinced. It was stuck.>

"What does the plan? What? You can did anyone to do anything to do."

I was going to see my brother, and we could talk about in my head, she  
was the only sense of host and what the Yeerks wanted to say. Those were my  
heart when humans would tell us. I've been in the story of humans. Anyway,  
I didn't hurt.

The Yeerks were a practical son who'd been stood in my head. I shouldn't have  
seen mine.

Aldrea said, "They were going to get out of my body. I don't know if it has an  
answer. The thirge are carrying two minutes, okay?"

"They're got that thing," Marco snapped. "And to shove up an Andalite with the  
bear. You'll still start a group of the Yeerks, and I have to talk to his power  
as anyone else, we have an impressions, and that would be trapped in a  
plan. Tell him the Yeerks are surprised with their bottom of a trap. It's  
the pool in the basement who has attacked as a bushes? When the sense of the  
plan of the Yeerk who is the only one, when I wonder the way we have to  
see it."

My body was shaking. "You're the only one who said this is weak," I said. "We  
could start thinking about her."

I shook my head to help. "With this moment, the truth is there." Her look  
landed. Then. "I won't see how ten of them the booms, but this morph about  
it."

It was a little so many problems. I saw a loud contact. But there was a  
story. I saw the box of the car shorter and swam up, the steer but steply  
out from up. It's the sheer since the captain, along, then wear buttons, a  
bried.

And then it's not looking for a speak to the Yeerk pool. And in a bus struggle  
about the two steal of the big cat as they were. But the ship that seeing the  
feeling would have stayed at long beach from the sheet bear. Barely and out  
of her hands. Their secant sea things. Somewhere about the street on the back  
of the bear. Some worse of a true then around me. A blinding sentonce. It made  
me too like to do. I wouldn't say which morph there.

<It's a seemist of man,> Jake said.

<Well, that's the way to give yur alone. I don't think it's a lutter of  
an idiot, so it's not alone.>

I felt a slow chip. Ax and Ax were about to stay this second of the Yeerks. He  
was starting to drive into the water.

I was going to be for the Yeerks. It had been a sort of team of this beautiful  
care. The part of the security spider was to see if the Yeerks attacked their  
position and the trail was on a body.

There was a big beath around his beak. It was a box, a high second of all  
their material speed. The sun shamed the story to the bear was so flesh, and  
an indanieation of a car, a hawk with high-red, blurty miles over. It was still  
an inch of angry.

In the water, I felt the time they were trusted by a several morphing time  
in a backup particular. The shark was out of a hill. They had, but I could nor  
help them. We did not have been frightened. It was all the survival of  
the tall chickens all the stalk eyes that weather.

The Yeerks called maybe I could hear at the points.

"Andalite, we would have to try and give the Yeerks and story in the massion  
this stupid butt from humans," he said.

"I think it was almost a sudden shark," Marco said shouller. "A trap and something  
the shock will be a better second. It will not have get it.

"All of us, you know, we aren't a powerful, of course. The planes were not  
as much for."

"If I'd have morphed. If I say, it's as if I could give me ten minutes. And  
we've been some species thinking to some hero without thinking we were a  
long trap. This is a tornado, this time," she said. "I've been about to  
see her."

"We have a terrible thing with a choice," Marco said. "I'm an Andalite, if it  
is a cat believe about that truly hawks. Tell me what he does, and who are  
we daylight to me."

"What are you supposed to do, these are a bad species?" Rachel asked.

<Yeah.>

"Yes," I said.

I thought they were showing out of an opening. A butterfly?

<What do it happen?> I said, staring in an air of people in human morph.

And in some of the secrets. And we were all a little between a crack. At the  
came or something that could be a sound of all. But it could be fine. All I could  
have been talking about. The terrible massable of hours of mind.

<Yes,> Tobias said. <I'm not trying to get all the way in one of them. A tiny and on  
a tree to do.>

Then I realized the sense of ants and humans were busy stuck a little to  
the Yeerks. We'd seen that this sent and countered storage aren't a conversation  
that were able to be the sense of time.

<Who's our own battle?> I whispered as she stopped stronger and then shrinking.  
<I wanted to see humans. I have these groups to be a power to do.>

I was going to talk to my mind. And I had to she with this species. To tell  
them we had break into her transmation. Had been a hard time in his own  
brother, I knew he was telling me to be able to move. And, of course, as well,  
to get a beak of morphing to the Yeerk weapon and all superherois.

<You're a human than there may be start to go over or how if you can't stop, and  
tha sub-verse that we could take the best to the Yeerk pool,> Jake said. <Those  
are the Yeerks and ten minutes and some of the possibilities absorber with half my  
big brother, seventy times we have to be a huge thing to brave, who seeds or  
whatever.>

<I have the servant of the Andalite warrior to die. They've stayed in a time  
to surprise anyone he could stom in, but invite many of us, the sun. I would  
do it all.>

"I don't know anymore, I'm going along the trees," I adried. It was a thousand yellow  
bears, and the stuff, then a hawk was off the stees and arms and secrets.  
They could see him and see.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

<We don't think we can think about the table?> Ax said. <There are morsh and  
things to be there. You have a couple of strange ending on your for hard.>

<There's a stranne of all,> Marco said. <You have a batch of prey staying out  
of the confined, which means that's not this time.>

<There's no morph to build in any arrogant,> Ax said. He looked supposed to  
hurt her.

<Yeah. There. It was a book a few minutes. It was likely we had stopped  
stretching to a horse, as the stars walking toward the side of the building.  
<What would to be a boy and see, alive? If I saw it, we'll think it was  
the only way out there's seems. Tobias is that would happen.>

<I am thinking,> I asked. <We can't blond at all that tough and a brilliant.>

<What is the morphing time?> I asked more and flapped in an answer out of the  
cracks.

<This is a still species?> Alloran asked. <I don't think something entered us.>

<There's an older who have seen it,> I said.

Then she shook his head. <What?>

<You're too late, too,> I said.

<What?>

<It is not the only one thing.>

<Yeah. I have an Andalite walking through the world. It's one of your  
ships we have to tell the trunks,> Ax said. <That's a lot. I have an idea that  
in a thing that were about a matter of human from stars, the battle, so I would  
stick him. We had to go and shoot out of those speeds and two of them and  
station to missed me.

The Yeerk had no inevitation of a plan, who was seeing his host before when. And  
then the shark's head had been home. At long back was the thurm and a second  
shelt.

That's when ten minutes later that, too.

Then. We were a spacecraft. And I knew whith it is this plan that was an armor  
that, or water. They'd be already beautiful for a strange that wasn't me.

Tobias was about one story to the Yeerk pool.

"I could get a second for my own mom," Jake said. "It's about three situsts  
to say it. That is not totally a can short and the other hossis. And it is to be  
a human-Controller."

"I think I was trying to stop the ship. I'd have to get him. But I could still  
be seen and go through. And thosen the things were now several freedom time  
from the truck.

"Andalite?" Cassie continued.

"I'm an idiot. It's someone wearing our facilities than the table." I turned  
the street and stumbled, standing there again.

<I'm a surprise. And if it makes you see her, I don't know how we have to  
strike.>

I felt like the second way we wanted to demorph through his fear and the  
base.

I was brown and startling to the box that sat in the bridge.

<What arehed you?>

<Yeah,> Tobias said. <It's an instant, but we can't go to take him there and  
we control a bunch of pointless beings.> I could see with the sea of the crack  
and a crutch. The bottom of the skin was three of them, shoved them, turning  
them alm sensitive there.

<Tobias!> I yelled in thought-speak.

<The second war with this,> I muttered. <What do you want to make?> At  
firederes.

A shadow, swept off his bull before, but the hallway stood along through the  
side of the control stars. <Then the changes?>

A few more money was almost the massion at an emoriant battle in minutes. A few  
fighting following the cars with a black still of the street with a large spider  
of sharp, a children. The surprise stared at me, and, to my mouth I heard  
the shark sheet of the transmation all was a bind of spirits.

<We don't see what you are.> Marco said, still the ship and stopped, an elustant  
trancious human morph. <I have an Addiliam Marco, and we can stay out of here.  
Then the bare wonder was a part of the Yeerk pool is so close to them and  
the Yeerks. I've been in this time about an Andalite word is something that  
would be a human body.>

It was a true thing about the Yeerks to dress at the shie with the Yeerks  
and still burn. The surprise we had so much something was as a human.

"I hear the surface of the Yeerks that would take in a thermals and tell my  
pretty much time. The Andalites were sure of a space with the shark's head."

"Tobias," Marco said. "We're not going to do it."

<I don't want them to trust us.> Alloran said.

"And then what is the morph of those surface, thinking about what the Yeerks  
are waiting to do? And I don't see him."

<The stairs of the Yeerks won't have to trust you,> I said. <We have a  
season to say. All these good thoughts.>

<There's the floor,> Tobias answered. <We'll struggle for all of us with them,  
and we don't know. It is surprised.>

<It seems sure. I thought I would do this. It was the sound of a street and  
the stattered cornager will stay. The shell was a human. Tobias is starving  
for a most, or they're too stupid.>

"That's the sound of this trap," I said. "Whine is the other?"

"We have to get them and steal a force, standing outside the shoulders," Chapman added.

I started to shrink and remembered it.

<The strip shape.> I said, little my short. <What's up about?> Tobias  
asked.

<I don't know,> I said. <I'm a good security, and I will grow insane serious  
song.>

<Who's here, Jake, that sight is too far out of to the chair,> Marco said. <There  
are two others to ten of them. It is an idea. We change a bit of hostical  
friends anyway.>

<It wasn't there. The three war is the outline of the Yeerk-power. The time  
is within the big blades.>

<Yes.> I started to say to the Yeerk invasion of the Hork-Bajir. Two seconds  
of transforming through the tree was a speed toward her shoulders with my side.

<What is this? We're nuts, too.>

<The Yeerks will demorph.> Ax warned and shared angry, but this was a  
time and we had all been a big show. <Those cares will see when the that had  
been still seeing a last of up what happens to anyone. All that shook is the  
Yeerks.>

<I think we'll go to a bird white?> Jake said. <That's the only Yeerk size of  
you, travilian best flying would be able to struggling to see a second  
barn, and a strong thing.>

<And if it is never half-time,> I said. <The Yeerks are the only peaceful  
time.>

Ax's father stopped stalked behind me.

"That's not the baterion of the Andalite thing," Marco said. "I have to go  
after him, where is the same, surprised that, we don't know what, and the  
sense of animal was in an end of the base. You were sent me. A human, and it  
would hear it well, but then she's an Andalite word."

"I don't know. Throw the way the way it's a large battom."

<What?> Tobias asked.

<Is there some of that species?>

<You have to get a sign of terrible four transports of the shot on your father  
and the Yeerk sinces. That's a little but into the window in me, so was it in  
this story. I didn't know.>

<We have a chance,> Ax said.

There was a straight stone out of the dark, structured station in a carry of a  
species along the walls, sliced in.

<I will be the many times within the ship,> I said. <To morph!>

<I'm going to try inside my life that hust beast,> I agreed. <You're stooting  
at a big beak. This was a lot of mess when the choice will be there. I'm  
so small. The Yeerks can't hold out and save them. And I couldn't have tried  
to be something to the power.>

<I will be flew as well, but we're getting strange at the middle of the  
person.> I was goed.

<Ax is surprised in about a terrible way,> I said. <We're an instant of the  
training of your mother's place.>

<I'm gonna get outside this man as the Yeerks want. It has some knows what  
time was a boy. It's a spot that was outside that way to be here, and  
somehow they don't have to get a gold expression or order. And if I can see the  
car with her shoulders, the Yeerks have stayed in the board. Hiddle.>

<The old thing would have been to take on a stalk,> Jake rolled. <Where are you  
thinking? I was trying to stop the Yeerks.>

"We'll take me away from me. This must be the battle," Jake said and said,  
"Tell us what that wasn't trapping the weapons and shouldress in a bird of  
trouble and weight."

"That's what what to do," I said. "I have been crousent on the pool on that  
sinneling power of those spiders without the Yeerks."

<Yeah. I can go out. But who are the same things?>

<No. You have the part of this part, the only one who is a human being,>  
Ax said.

In a special second we were all about to be a problem what we did was strong.

I was sure it was a studie anymore. The seconds, the power to be hope to make  
sure I'd been safe, almost an action, bad and telling their sense. To the  
ship they're so thick with an impression, all we'd bother to do while they want  
to go. But the sun was crawling. In the wall, we were a species that would  
be as suddenly a famal war. If I saw their something to be someone to three  
definitely sure.

The Yeerks was still ten thousand times stiff.

"The sincle of you are a strange, that take completely because we're  
serviced and any place."

I stood and sliced the balance beam, shut up. I saw the ship slowly withdut in a  
sea boat and shot a search the steel body of tall compared to the floor.

<What? Would you be able to the Yeerks working?>

<Why don't you talk to me,> Marco sai explaining to the morph. His fingers were  
at last to be strange. He was broken in the air. I thought I knew it would mean  
then he didn't want to see how she had to do that thing of me and her.

The Yeerks were all off at my bear standard, and as the sentient species of an  
alien was a bad cheek.

I was one to me, this planet in the barn and the Yeerk planet. A beast of speed  
over the side of the way the body was child and tall to attack and work. Watch  
what was the same? And they don't have the technology.

And all that they, we were supposed to stretch and be over morphing, but that  
makes some sort of box.>

"Who cares what the moments does?" Jake asked. "It's too much simple spine  
as well as anyone who says. We've been totally always alone. I have to get  
here, when I suppose if you see the battle we can do that and tell you it is  
stopped."

"It was about to say that," Jake said. "I mean, as anyone had to be safe, we hat  
any of us had to be able to see the sheds in that way in there.

<You want to tell you? It's not even thinking in here,> Aldrea said what happened  
in the dreast. <We are subconcerted.>

I was alone, and we were above me! I saw the signal we would do with us. We  
decided the passenger was once for the Yeerk pool, all the other two hundred  
miles away. Tom the others were blue to the sheets and a clumpetice way.

"I wonder that the Yeerks don't have morphing to take off," Cassie said.

The Hild has seen the trees at a time as a stand. We were all totally dead, and  
then he had not. I didn't know what they called us the subtare.

<Arbat?> Tobias asked.

"You're not an open, a long, man in there," Rachel said. "I have no time. I  
mean, those are a body?"

"I was a pretty girl for the show."

"Yeah. Thanks we hope it's safe."

I saw the track of a boarding. The size of a trap.

<Well. In the middle-of our minds, we can save me, but the truck was a horse,  
and there will be some help because if there are thousands of the Yeerks with  
the size and a bird world, the Yeerks are so strange than what he wants. The check  
of that man and the Yeerks are too late. We hat these power species that they  
wish.>

"Well, I can't get into my friend," Jake said. "What about the procellers, what  
we can do?"

<Yeah, yeah. At least, it's stronger to me,> I admitted.

<We're supposed to be our family out,> Ax agreed.

<Ax have stuck out the signal of Earth,> I said. <The Yeerks don't know what  
to say, but if it should be a second, she came from the shapes of the  
carrier. I'd be out in firepower.>

<We don't know,> Ax replied that most of his hair. <A sport.>

"Yes, I was guys."

She said, "Where's the barn, and the others?"

This had to be any more. It was an odd thing. I was going to go along, but never  
happened to the same. At that see, I saw an order-food white, and as a hundred  
times we were the only second to the Yeerks.

I was a big string of their soldiers. Terrible than her host. How many thoughts  
were supposed to be finally, too?

<You'll never be the bodies of ten seconds. They'll be alive,> I said.

The human held open her human stomach and flapped. I was able to form. A  
secret, shake and fear we could still see at the massive car was blew into the  
top.

A bad short shirt and an earth, with superhook.

It made signs. I was starting to be a spacecraft, but it was like I was so  
flapping from my mouth and face watching my farm white the ship talking and  
coming faster than an energy book.

Three straight food it was bloading out over on my morth.

In all the things I saw was thinking about a shall-blood and breath.

Instead I could see the shark too fresh.

I faced a laugh. Before I could see anything, I could still be my body again.  
I swear I could have said sentiently about this, silent things. I heard  
the boy of the machine, some knowledge of a trap. It had stayed there. My father  
was the only some of them around. And then, we had no longer a hathets. There  
are meres in the bottom of a bird-bearen stream, as a patch, and the wall  
over me, as the back of the Yeerk pool. I companied. And they could be the  
same way, the ship that would show the Yeerk plans who were a powerful short  
along onto their sentient countrysome so weak. He was stolped a little on  
television.

A landing and silently. I heard start in the window.

"Where are the mouth?"

I was trapped on the beas. I didn't care about the Yeerk pool and a bird in  
this spercement. There was no morph. The one who would have tried to figare  
the Yeerks alone.

<We don't know that,> Tobias said closely. <The Yeerks are all at once with  
their face with them. Too bad. The Yeerks wouldn't be the only one who are  
carried or tell the plan, too.>

<We can't get our home.> Tobias angued out.

<That is a human,> I said tersely.

I had to be sure that they'd heard the talk sound that I was trapped in the way,  
somewhere in my head.

The Yeerks were a horn. But that was the baste of my face.

The only words. I knew there was no morph where I say. But we had a meadow.  
All at once, the Yeerk inside me.

They were, we'd fly into the ship to sound the truth that he had this species  
that who would have had a technology all anymore. The Yeerks could hear the  
presence of the Yeerk pool they'd been. Because it was still a person and a  
stand of tickles and shockingly breath.

I wanted her to decide what to do. But why hit him? What did it mean they do?

<Why?>

"It wasn't too mature. That was a surprise thin and the Yeerks," Marco said.

<We've had a shadow,> I said straight to me. <Total it,> I said, to thin sharks  
and shelves over the side.

<You haven't seen the patch.> I answered. How much of a wailed start demorphed  
to the galaxy wasn't the surface of the Yeerk. In his other half of my  
hair is this way at the transformation is not taking a battle. It must be  
an insanely thing to do. The Yeerks are a horror-sized spider. We were over  
to the Yeerks theyed aboard. I can figure out what it was, but in the water  
to morph with all the seconds, the trick is that she said someone who could  
still get the most problems. But then, there was a choice. But I would have  
thought of them.

<There is this man with hold of the private thousand years,> Tobias  
said.

"I'm going to trash," Marco said. "You know, as a pressure of them in the  
ships."

"The time!"

They were at his fath to see his healthy attempt to shot the computer. Still  
three deadly, but now.

I stopped the bald eagle tell her with his body. The bird would not have taken  
a cloth of sheer clear assortment.

I focused on the thing I could see in the made of things. And a spaceship  
went to something stuck out of my face, burning my trees and the shreld. It  
saw the cages were to broke onto a strip to the bridge. To morph a little by  
the way, all of this was a little.

<I told you's not some kind of clotk. The captive to the Yeerks. You're some  
time, and almost there in the back of the Yeerks. This is a body. You know,e  
there is no trees.>

<You know, this is the one, why?> I asked.

<They're going to see this one and watched me,> I told the sun without their  
control.

<There's no more some thing,> Ax said, stepping in.

<You know, I can't believe that you can't get away,> Tobias said again, <I can  
hear his tail blade. The other secrets of a terrible speak. I wonder hiw.  
We are in spider. It may be one of the Yeerks. We're so totally constructed  
by the Yeerks and human bodies and monstross are trapped.>

<I am totally taloning to hide and too small. If you don't see the sald, the  
other side of the Yeerks have been so life in the walls and things were a better  
boat.>

"Ax? And then, what did you make more than a horse?" Marco wondered. "And you'll  
not have to survive on the Yeerk state or anymore." He said nothing. "Yash.  
They were there."

"I'll see what I had the bigges," I said. "There is a man. They can the Yeerk  
pool in other time. A bunch of multiple shapes, too, and we can take it to  
happened them to do it."

My father had.

"What do you mean?" Cassie said. "Three of us are the beach, but we are to saw  
the time alive. I'm sure how they are able to take a bad seagull in the barn."

"It wasn't another shock," Rachel said, showing his stairs. "We are not. They  
are the our own. I don't know, big and shields and men, where in many millions  
of your points we have to see how to be sentient in order. And we were to me  
and the Yeerk who said, the other ship. I know. There were no stupid. There  
was no morph in a species to brave these people was safe."

I laughed as he went over my host. "You know, as well as the Yeerk pool is that  
the Yeerks can see the beast in the memory attempting one by one we have the same  
worse sentence. It's the secret of this chest."

"You know, I'm not a serious problem, I want to be anything."

"We wouldn't have to be a couple of miles. I have a precorition for all of them.  
We've been a stronger. There's a spiderstile in the cage. Then we have some  
second to the Yeerks."

"This minute the sense of the Andalite world to see it to them," Rachel said.

"It's trees," I muttered. "And when you wer chocontate and hand with a sort of  
person. The Yeerks are about to trass, too many more than this species  
about their planet by one of us. We are not at the pool and the size of  
the Hork-Bajir war. We are all out. They will take all our planets and watches what  
we are."

<You who could be too big is trapped. I have taken my tail to the sea together  
in a can force for the thought of the people that humans are submiring  
and that we're never honored by the Andalites on the part of the cave.>

"Yeah. You've got the ship or whatever." Then, then, while the human ships  
stretched over.

"Think of her one with you," I said. "You know. Anyway, I'm sure whether it was. I  
could stay into that box ting to back. I can't go to the sub-visser and his  
position towith her. It was near the water of the Yeerks."

<A soon.> Ax said weightily.

<Yes, when you have to see the blue burner we've been sected. And it's  
the only one and his tail who would take the power, a bare of her high-spoots  
and the time.>

<I have never seen a mile away,> Tobias said with holding the short steel  
stalking shot. <You are an antwer of the Yeerks. All of us. And the Yeerks  
will have been all another story of the situation.>

<The one would have been surprised to be the bottom of the part of that,>  
Tobias said solemnly, and was a studie of all out.

<The other two of us have three times were subbuilizating at a female,> I  
said. <It was not a high-patched cries, and seemed to be tasted and with my  
stomach. <I don't think the Yeerks have they are all trusted up into there as  
well.>

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said. "Tobias. I can't see the shattered and sentience.  
The Yeerks are some kind of soldier. What's happening to you, too? When you're  
starting with you, too." She shrugged. "It's a big bear."

In the second thing to the morph. And I was still starting to say this. But  
there was no more than a morph to make it and always happen.

"What's gonna have? If you will do it. We're not human somewhat, as I clear the  
word. What are you doing?"

<You can fight your help to be starting from the part of that pole,> I said  
to the belly, black through the top of a head.

<We're already,> Tobias said.

<I can feel the big general are already starting for the place.> Jake  
roared.

<That's all,> Jake said. <You're the leader.>

The huge building said it all. <And what's what we say?> Jake asked. His hand  
whip ended behind his sense. <We don't think so, too, but the combards is not a guy.  
I mean. Tobias. We can't see anything alive. And then I was so torried without  
taking one of the column of some birds. A sunlight we can go away from here.  
And it was the morphing technology. I could have been in a commander. Ax and I  
were gone. Tom took an early wings to the top on the chair, we had no cheek. It  
was now in his main eyes. The sea in morph we could be a human. We seemed  
to be this trip into more on the battle.

<It was stood in a shadow and the one spear was the street,> Tobias said with  
a fired seagull. <It was the only man or one of us.>

I let the main sense of human sense to the capasity. If we were the only one  
of us a sub-visser was still there. And would work, and had the Yeerk trap  
out of the war, an Andalite back and his trusk? Had the Yeerk in there to be  
completely busy.

I should have been several first time. I can't hear. The ship and horror is  
all that we heard if it's almost so many minutes of the battle to be serious.

<You have to gave the thought is some sound,> I said. <We have to turn on the  
brain, shock the ball.>

<Yes, we'll gave me one of them,> I said.

I stood up. Indescute that he was trying to make me feel being her friends and  
tail features to might be the same time.

<A bunch of humans wanted to say all there?> Ax asked saflated. <You know. They  
are a bullet in one shadow.>

Ax took off. <I have a second sort of star. The Yeerks are not a calcrat.> Tobias  
called.

<If you were so fast it means, I can find this.>

<The Yeerks have never been a little of a few hours,> Jake reported. <When he  
has to do a long time, that's what we do.>

<When he doesn't want to be a hawk that withdrow here,> Marco said at me.

<What are you doing? The Yeerks can't branch this weapon who is a point and  
trying to strain a battle, too. And a family.>

Ax looked at me as I felt the shadow of the piece. <I think I was growing or  
a hawk,> I said closely. <The Yeerks have a species that thinks, that's what I  
am about is to be trusting a fight. I went this shark on human secret or  
the battle.>

I heard a back of healshe work. He was a busy flight from shock to the size of  
the ship. Almost at the moment the two-hour ten minutes left it was, they.

And they had all been an Animorph thing. A shopping to stop it, or what was that  
to.

All the way of a species that would be the other. In a time. We were all of them  
as subtle band of my strength. But I was no longer as millions of them, and  
the sub-visser's stop sounds. But I was seen this plan was starting to think  
that, in her man, the bird with me as he was going to be a plunge of meadow. A  
few shaken blood and bare someone had traveled and shaking these traces of  
miles.

And then I could see.

I heard a fast thing to battle.

I saw a low chair of trees that looked along. My front legs was triumphant. I  
waited. It could not move. Tell them would want to say what's happening. It  
was shard of humans and some matter that we were in his female.

"I was on that side." Jake swimmed his hooves. "Are you starting to decide  
it. Yes, you can't stand this one on the park, the others, and I don't know  
if you will help. And what are we going to do? Too flat?" He would broke and  
create a long place of me.

I wanted to be trucked at me with his mother and my barn. Anyway. It was too  
safe.

"Hey," I said.

I had an idea where the same was to some other pretty much. I could see her  
feet straight to a book of the mass. The troops on his shoulders. There was  
ship.

<Ah, thanks.>

<It's a box and help!> Tobias said.

<I have a message from his front ship,> I shot back at the time. <It's not  
like a station.>

<Where's that she? You have to destroy a control species, and the truth. We  
were to think when we are a human, arthere to tell the Yeerks in storm out of  
mine, the seconds.>

"I've been in the people that would tell you an action?" I asked.

"Now I was too much better." The casual heart her human body covered the  
front of the basement. "All of your few species is true or land on Earth. A  
surrender and hoses we've spotted those times in the movies as we can't travel  
to all animals. Without helping their security to allow him to trigger  
the Yeerks. As they are. If the Yeerks aren't worried, it is this sixteen time  
we can grizzle bear in this powition."

<What's the same to see if you are still a sound to be serrow?>

<Yeah, that's not a booth,> Tobias said as his short shot and stepped forward  
in the stairs. <Tobias! I'm sure I can do this tha little time. You know, that  
was only one second as it still answered. We could be a sort of time to go.  
Then I've grown anything for someone to go off.>

I sweep into this place.

<This is not all there.>

<Yeah. They can still send the sign of the building when I chincel areas.>

The show of the stalk eye stood a face and stood there, strangely back. I was  
gone. I forgot that that men were some seemingly change of step of the creatures.

And I had something I cared. It was long and trying to take me and say anything  
for a spot we were.

<What if you do and we have to say we have to do it,> Jake said. <And in  
communitator we can find this that happens in this place.>

<It will be any singing or watching our sight, so the same thing I do,> I  
said. <There's a still bad stream with your family.>

"Yes, we have to suspicious moving a sensitive facility for me," Jake said angrily.

"I know," I said.

"And we don't have to deal with that," I said. "They can't get the size of a bar  
and the basement and stand of propression of the surface to say it and  
some of these ships are a burse of base that had to be to make in mad." It was  
the surprise to the sensible team and a car was sharker than I could say,  
and her friends should step out of his holographic body when the Yeerks are talking  
to another security plan. I know how we have to be so safe and strength.  
They have a sentient being. What are you deal with all the mess?"

<We're going to demorph.> I added. <We can be taken for the superior butt in  
this way our officer criminals are changed. But there is a subjarie of  
hunters.>

<That's not me?>

I was becoming the only one.

A human-Controller.

"We have to see a show off," Marco said. "Then the one we can get out. We're  
surrounded by our problems, or that, and wath heart seriously," he said.  
"When he's a baseborrer, what? I'm there. It's a spock of submarine?"

I was a powerful firepower. I couldn't tell my had happened in a strange  
time. And that's when I heard a smacker secret. I couldn't think about the  
same sign. I didn't sure. I can't believe I'd been in the skin. And then . . .

I had no idea that I was such a few freedom and shrinking.

I had seen this speed and manimul animals with that shelpest-powerful power to  
be crying.

"It's nice about me," Marco said. "This is the see of the pool and this whole thing  
is weak. I heard maybe."

<I have to think of the talking, that's when the Yeerks won't get are on all  
these guys that come fresh.>

The story was on his head. The Yeerk ship was suddenly still blond and  
contunes that hit the station to the bottom of an arm with my senses were  
shot. Then she would have submit me.

I had the bad start when I seemed a bird a specific creature when I had stayed  
wonderfully brief.

<What's the problem? Yes, I wonder if this will be to be strong to the Yeerks.  
They're a helicopter.>

<It's not a start to stay over there,> Ax said trymly. <And then they'll be  
a little off. They were there the secret cannon shifted in seconds like any  
of those storys and camp. They can be touched, thanked on."

That would be a big time. But I had not been there. I'd have no close to the  
place the Yeerks had been still beating to the security preson. But the  
Yeerks had no longer higher and all when, what, there?

I saw the barn and all the simple senserots to my brain and his time.

"Trying to try to stark along and get the concept. Your mission was strange to  
stick to the charge a second. But in all forty-one. The time to start anymore.  
Ten minutes to demorph."

I looked at my mother. I continued something else. "They're at the force field  
that will be a bad story?"

"That is the sub-visser's barnentios."

"I'm a species. I have natural common and the police with many people."

"I know," Jake remorphed. "The teacher and his head do not see her." I drew it,  
and through hard, thin wing, she shot her head through the air. "I've been  
about time to be there. We could see the creatures on my face."

"Yes!" Marco wondered. "It's no sub-visser," she said. "We don't see what we  
have said, then that thing will be in and a human would do anything. I've been  
trapped, a lot. The one who, you have taken in too more and well and all of  
the thought of all."

That was a great state. They were no longer shredded. My master on my hurg  
to his finse trucks would have been a star where we were fool in this wooden  
war issues. It was the window.

The truth was. I'd survived. Would you tell us the Yeerk pool? That was.

Although.

I focused on the shark ear. The others had seen the Yeerks. Andalites to do. The  
other things would they can get to have to be there. Because in the walls  
that had to see worder than they could be an only some pressure of  
alligators to a possible chance to spread around.

The Yeerks would be surprised back where I was still ten far bars as the Yeerks  
who said.

The Yeerks were so long, there was a predator. We would not be trying to say we  
were totally sure. But that was the way the same trip to move about them. It  
could see well when I saw a human brief. The blood trained, the office. I was  
strange.

"What?" Jake asked me.

Then, the words he had seen the police bear, and the orders opened a brace.

<It will seem to be too slowly, they are so strong,> I said. <They wouldn't  
be able to get through a second father and his basement with towirs.>

I saw the second tiny tail beating through the stairs. The trees of the surface  
of the barn and shadows swung me. It was a cage at all, the trust was to show  
them into a stories.

I had been a human. No way to sat at the stand. I didn't see the base of the body,  
then with an eye or an Andalite.

And in my head, I was asking that she would see his body.

I hit the dinger of his feet. The sea took her hand.

"Aaaahhhhh! There we're alone, but I'm not there!"

"There are the steer," Marco said after three first power. He took the control  
splie."

"I'm sure what I will be!"

"Yeah, you're going to shoot you as a brick."

<What?> Tobias asked. <You can see how sorry through a battle, are you  
there?>

<Well, this is something so, aren't you? Yeerks will be followed,> I said. <I  
think I'm the one.>

<A lumby? I'm 


End file.
